


Lightning Strike

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Are clones technically under-aged?, De-Aged Characters, Dooku wants nothing to do with that one, Episode: s04e14 Escape From Kadavo, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Force Visions, Force-Sensitive Clones, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Is Obi-Wan a virgin?, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Meet the Family, Mental Breakdown, Obi-Wan Kenobi Sold, Older Man/Younger Man, Palpatine is so getting betrayed, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Possible Loss of Virginity, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Possible virgin, Protective Obi-Wan, Semi-Immortality, Sexual Content, Sith Shenanigans, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, The Queen is evil but we already knew that, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: What if the mission had gone wrong? What if The Queen sets up a sell? A Jedi Master unnamed to the highest bidder, and what if Yan Dooku just happened to be in the right place at the right time?





	1. Defeat On Zygerria

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exercise in my patience with myself XD I still feel like I rushed this so there could be a AU of this story at a later time :D
> 
> WARNING! PLEASE READ!  
> There are mentions of Slavery  
> Sexual Content including Rape, Non-consensual sex, touching, ect...and consensual sex. Containing anal sex but not limited to.   
> I would also say rape of a minor because I don't know if the clones count as minors or adults  
> Curse words of various degrees  
> Talk of Suicide/Suicide notes/Attempted Suicide  
> Mental breakdowns and unusual behavior  
> Stockholm Syndrome Possibly  
> Fairytale monsters  
> Possible cannibalism/Attempted Cannibalism  
> Attempted Murder/Talk of Murder/Murder  
> War Time actions both positive and negative aspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of rewriting for me, a few things are going to change and a possible addition of chapters. I felt that this story went too fast and too many things were not answered. lol that's how I normally feel about my big posts, I'm a good short story kind of writer and these longer stories are a bit hard for me, but this one deserves better!
> 
> Also WARNING: Chapter contains Rape/Non-Con

 

Her eyes were a wicked gold, shining with mischief. If I could I would kill them all and take whatever Jedi they had their hands on, but since I couldn't do that I had to bargain and deal with her, which had gone so well, but the look on her face told me she was about to do something I wouldn't like.

"One more thing, just a little thing, Think of it as a parting gift. I agree with the number of credits. However, I want you to do one more thing," Great, one more hoop to jump through.

"And that would be?" She smirked; "The only way I will allow you to leave with him is you fucking him senseless." By the gleam in her eyes, she was one hundred percent serious. I wouldn't be able to get around this 'gift' of hers. I wanted to strike her down, but that wouldn't allow me to take Obi-Wan away from her because I would then be dealing with guards.

Two against a hoard of guards wouldn't matter how good we were, they would eventually overrun us. It was no use, I would have to harm Obi-Wan. Not that either the queen or he would know it was me given that I had worn a mask and neutral clothing. I had a very tenuous hold on my secrets as it was, I didn't need someone to tell my master that I was here, that I was getting my hands on a Jedi.

I was led to red painted doors, and the slaves stood solemnly at either side. I pushed the doors open and stepped inside quickly before shutting the doors behind me. Incense scented the room, giving it a warm and earthy feel, Obi-Wan, Against the vibrant reds, greens, and blues his pale skin took on a creamy color. A blindfold covered his eyes, no doubt to protect prospecting customers, a gag insured that he wouldn't be able to use his silver tongue, and his ability to use the force was prevented by an inhibitor collar, smooth dark leather with silver worked into it, It suited him.

If I could do this any other way I would, But this wasn't going to go how I wanted it to. The queen wanted me to, To sleep with him, someone from my own lineage. Qui-Gon would be quite mad if he were still alive if he found out I had even agreed to have sex with my own grand padawan.

I leaned down and ran a finger down Obi-Wan's arm, he jerked back like I had burned him with my mere touch. So he was conscious, this would be less than pleasant for him. Qui-Gon had been convinced that Obi-wan and Satine had slept together, but I believed differently. Obi-wan had returned to the Jedi.

If they had slept together that would have caused him more anxiety than what he had shown. No, I was pretty confident he was still virginal, Even now. At most I feel he would have kissed someone, maybe even allowed them to touch. I doubted that Obi-Wan had gotten far enough with the Duchess to have actually had sex with her. Something I would now be forced to take from the man.

I let out a breath and peeled my boots off and my trousers, I didn't want this, even as beautiful as he was. This was wrong on so many levels, I never really wanted to hurt him. No matter how much I pretended to want him dead, I could never really want his death. He was my last link to Qui-Gon, and to the order.

No matter how much I felt that the order had failed in keeping to the ways of the Jedi, having become nothing but the lackeys of the Republic. He shivered as I slid the back of my hand against a thigh, the gag creaking as he bit down on it. He was expecting pain, terrifying, unyielding pain. I wouldn't give him physical pain, I was more worried about the conscious pain I would be putting him though. I gently probed his entrance with the tip of one finger, and he clenched against it. That would only make this more painful, I couldn't help the sigh that slipped out of my mouth.

I didn't want his pain, as much as it would make me stronger. I didn't want that kind of power over him. "Relax, it will make it easier." My Vocoder made me wince as my words were made to sound colder than I meant them. Obi-Wan shook his head, a whine low in his throat. I guess we would just have to do this the hard way.

* * *

 

I wanted to scream, to rage against the servants that had stripped me down and bound me hand and foot. Softness surrounded me. Pillows most likely, more expensive than they should have been. I didn't understand why people insisted on being greedy, but it was something that sentient beings just did. There was no changing the darkness that clung to some peoples hearts.

Like the Queen...The queen had found it amusing that someone would buy me as a slave, her final sick joke she told me was that they had to fuck me before they were allowed to take me away from this place. The door to the room creaked open, the buyer or Anakin? I hoped the latter as I didn't want a stranger to think that they could tame me, make me from the Jedi I was into a slave.

I had expected Anakin or Rex would find me first and we would escape. But I doubt this was either of them. This person walked too softly like they were used to sneaking up on people. A finger trailed down my arm, and I flinched away from the feeling, it had been far too soft.

This buyer was being so tender with me as if I was a lover rather than a servant. It was conceivable that they hadn't wanted to bestow the abuse the queen sought to give me, perhaps they had acquired me because I was a Jedi and they had plans, A separatist maybe.

It would make the most sense, the separatist would love to get their hands on a Jedi, either to gain knowledge or to torture them. Sex I doubt was the first thing on their minds, so the queen was quite likely forcing this. The back of a hand oh so softly skimmed the flesh of my thigh and I quivered, this was not how I expected this mission to go. Honestly, I should have thought ahead. I hoped that none of the others were captured, I didn't want them to have the same fate as me.

I recoiled as a finger pressed against me, I didn't want this. I didn't want this shame! I was a Jedi Master, I should have been able to escape this! "Relax, it will make it easier." Oh god no, no no no! I shook my head, please just go away. They continued to touch me anyway, I pressed against the pillows at my back. This couldn't be happening...

Something cold and slick slid down my skin and around my abusers' fingers, I shivered and couldn't help the whine that escaped my throat. The man's fingers rubbed the substance against me, a finger slipping shallowly into me. A flare of panic took over as he continued to press fingers into me, twisting them and opening me up.

Tears streamed down my face, this was really happening, I was going to be taken against my will. My body reacting against my will, my cock stiffening, pleasure growing in my abdomen. Fingers withdrew and something bigger pressed against me, oh force, he was really going to put that inside of me! The man grunted as he slowly pushed forward, my back arched as the pain shot inside of me, his penis was too big not to stretch me further than his fingers had.

My face was tacky from my tears, which had stopped. I had no more to give, he continued to assault me heedless of my tears or the shivering of my body. I couldn't breathe, the gag was hindering me! I groaned and shook my head, I needed this off before I suffocated! The man must have realized what was going on because he paused and ripped the gag out of my mouth pulling hairs as he did so.

I gasped harshly, attempting to get my breathing in check. The man pushed forward causing me to let out a noise, oh force what had that been? "Please, please stop!" The man hushed me; "Almost, we're almost done." I sobbed, why couldn't he just stop? Fingers brushed against my face as if to soothe me. I snarled and thrashed against my bindings, I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to be freed from this horrid man, a darker part of me screaming for this attackers life.

 


	2. Darkness Looms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upped the rating just to be safe, Thank you for reading this so far and thank you to those of you who kudo'ed and Commented it means a lot to me! It's what inspired me to continue this little adventure!

 

 

I stood in a shower, warm water sluicing off of my front. I became aware of a presence behind me, I shivered at the warmth radiating from the solid chest against my back. Instead of being frightening, having the person hold me was reassuring, like a good cup of tea while watching a rainstorm. As if the force whispering in my ear, telling me which way to go. The force was telling me right now that this was good and I shouldn't question it. "Relax, allow me to care for you."

I quivered as he thrust forward, the feeling deep inside of me where we connected. I had never felt anything like this, I doubt I would again. My back arched as I fought against the onslaught of pleasure. "Please..." Far breathier then I'd ever heard my own voice, he moaned and pressed himself closer to me as if we weren't joined together the way we were...He pulled out and turned me to face him, brushing the tip of his tongue against my lips. I couldn't help but reciprocate, meeting his tongue with my own and allowing him to press me into the bedding I hadn't realized he had been leading me to. He mouthed at my neck, dragging his lips over my sensitive skin and licking and nipping, making me moan and let my head fall to the side.

Calloused hands rubbed their way up from my knees and over my thighs, making me tremble at the softness of the caress and of the heat rising to burn deep inside of me. He chuckled and started rolling his hips, shallow and leisurely thrusts before he adjusted. His movement turned to long, deep thrusts. Hands on my hips digging in, no doubt leaving little half-moon marks from his nails as he pushed deeper into me. Every moan I tried to smother only managed to turn to whines as the man whispered terms of endearment in my ear. Each puff of breath warm and causing me to shudder. Did he even realize what he was doing to me? How much he made me want him, to be this close to him if not forever then for a long time?

Something tasted metallic on my tongue. Like I'd licked a droid or something equally repugnant, My eyes were scratchy as if I had been asleep for a long time. I was in a room, it was reasonably nondescript. Just an ordinary bedroom that belonged to someone who had wealth.

I shivered, where was I because this wasn't home, it was nothing like home. The sheets were crisp but so smooth and silky that the blankets back home were scratchy in comparison. This whole room was different than what I was used to at the temple, it was done in shades of red and dark grey and was huge. It would probably serve as my prison for the foreseeable future.

That dream, why had I dreamed about something softer than what had actually happened? I curled in on myself, I was someone's slave. He had raped me, and now I was wherever he was, would he do it to me again? Or had the deed disgusted him as much as it had hurt me? I needed to escape, I needed to get back to the order and this dreadful war.

"Obi-Wan." I looked up and froze, oh god. I hadn't even noticed him enter the room. "Please, please let me go." He shook his head, that was to be expected. Why would he let me go? No doubt he had paid quite a hefty sum of credits for me, he would probably get everything he wanted out of me before either killing me or selling me off to someone else.

The mask was a smooth dark affair, it complemented his dark suit. If I could just find out where we were, I could escape and call to attention this offensive man and what he'd done to me, and what he could be planning on doing to me. "I've brought you breakfast." I quivered at the sound of a vocoder. It sounded so dull, but what did his voice sound like when it wasn't masked by the Vocoder?

He set the plate down on a nightstand and turned away. I wasn't going to eat. I would rather starve than eat anything he gave me, I would preferably escape this hideous place and get back home. "If you eat I won't punish you if you don't eat. I will not let you hear anything from the outside world." Would he have really allowed that in the first place? "You might be my prisoner for the moment. But, I will not touch you again, I swear it on my daughter's life."

He had children? Was she here in this building? "If you attempt to find her, you'll regret." He knew what, I couldn't hide with the force inhibitor around my neck. "Get out of my head." The man chuckled and strolled towards the door. So force user, and with the lithe body and the grace he carried while walking meant a stealthy force user. What did he want with me? What did he have to gain by taking a Jedi away and locking them up here? "Bring the plate to the kitchen when you're done, it's down the staircase, left hall and to your right." And he was gone.

Was he going to experiment on me? What in the force was this man's goal? I stood, this wasn't an ideal situation considering I was still bound by the inhibitor. But, if he was allowing me freedom of movement and wanted to keep me alive than he had a bigger goal. Possibly to trick me into thinking he wasn't going to hurt me, but he wouldn't be able to. I was not going to trust him about anything.

His daughter on the other hand, If I could get her to befriend me, maybe I could also get her to free me. If that was the case than I had a way out if that failed...Well, I would just have to wing it as Anakin said.

If he wanted to keep me healthy than I doubted that he had done something with the food and it was very edible looking. I don't even remember the last time I'd eaten either. Starving myself would only hinder me at this point, If I had ways to escape then, there would be a need for the energy it would give me.

I picked the plate up and the fork that rested on it. Meats, greens, a muffin of some sort. Common foodstuff on many worlds, so that wouldn't give away where I was, and I still had to figure out where I was and how to get back home... But, I was bound, I couldn't touch the force because of this thrice-damned collar around my neck.

I had time though, obviously, I was going to be kept around. Possibly experimented on, but that meant I would live and I would have chances to escape.

 


	3. Past And Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everyone, who has commented and kudo'ed this story, it's really inspiring me to dive into this divergence!

"How can you say that? I love you!" Her eyes wide and hurt, "I'm a Jedi, just being close to you the way I was...I shouldn't have." Tears poured down her face; "Are you saying you regret it?" How could I answer that but with truth? "I'm saying it should have never happened."

Her face morphed to anger. "How could you say that! Did it really mean nothing to you?" Had it meant nothing, perhaps it meant too much, and as a Jedi, I couldn't become attached to her, and that meant it had to mean nothing to me. "Yes." A swift hand burned a line across my face.

I sighed at the memory, Telling Obi-wan about my daughter...What had I been thinking? I sighed and ran a hand over her sarcophagus. Of course, now he thought she was a living person, but she had died many years ago. I had been in my twenties when she was born, born because I had made a mistake and her mother was so in love with me.

What would have happened if I hadn't made a mess of things? Would Elysia be alive instead of taking both her life and the life of our daughter? The message I had received had thrown me into a panic, Elysia demanding to see me one last time, I had left only to have arrived too late, Anca was already dead, and Elysia was well on her way. The hate in her eyes when she looked up into mine as I held her, it had explained to me something the order couldn't have. Life was more valuable than what I was taught, more powerful then what the Council preached. Death was the pain, and losing someone to your own actions would tip even the greatest of Jedi towards the dark side.

I had taken both of them home, pleaded for them to be entombed in the family plot. I hesitated at Elysia's sarcophagus, Elysia had chosen to die rather than live without me, yet her hatred of me caused her to take our beautiful daughter's life as well.

I had been adamant about being a Jedi, Now so much later in my life, I couldn't be a Jedi anymore. What would have happened if I had chosen Elysia and Anca? The order would still be much the way it was now, ruled by the republic rather than governing itself. We had gone too far into being the republic's dogs, rather than peacekeepers and I couldn't endure that.

"Sire, your guest is up and about." I nodded, I guess I'd been lost in thought for quite a while if that much time had passed. "Thank you Esh-Baal. I'll tend to him." She bowed and made her way out of the room. I left my daughter and went hunting down Obi-Wan. I just wanted to share some of my stories with him, to be honest.

I needed his help to take down my master, and if I could do that, If I could get his help from the Jedi side then I could help stop this war that I wanted nothing to do with anymore.  
I'm sure my allies would love to hear that. But, even if my master died, Would it really stop the war? If I withdrew would the others stop?

I found him in the kitchen drinking tea, he looked exhausted as if he hadn't rested for a very long time. Given how long he had in fact been asleep was rather telling, he had not been giving himself the time, and by the way, his cheeks were hollowed and his robes slack he'd lost weight quickly.

Maybe this hiatus from his ability to use the force would actually do him some good. He started when he noticed me and spilled a bit of his tea onto his hand, he hissed, dabbing at it with a napkin. I sat at the table, waiting. Esh-Baal had been kind enough to set out little tea cakes, and sandwiches. Any rest and food we could get into him before sending him back would be good, it wouldn't do for him to get himself killed before ousting my master.

"We're on Serenno." So, he had caught on to that already. No doubt because of certain foods on the table or the tea... Either of which, but that now posed a problem. He would assume I would come for him and kill him. "Does the Count know I am here?" I could go two routes, the first one I don't bother hiding my presence to him and the second I gain his trust first before revealing myself.

"Yes." Obi-Wan flinched; "I doubt he'd allow you to keep me...When should I expect to be executed?" I shook my head, he absolutely expected the worst of me, didn't he. "You will not be executed, master Kenobi. However, you also won't be leaving just yet. He sighed, "Torture then. I suppose I should have expected that."

My stomach revolted at the mere thought of Torturing Obi-Wan. I couldn't do that to him, as much as I seemed every bit a Sith there were still things I didn't want to do, often my kills were quick, efficient, and humane. Not that murder was anything but cold and ruthless, and couldn't be viewed in any other manner.

"No. All we want from you is to understand some truths, things are seldom what they seem to be. In this case, the Sith are far more of a threat currently than they are given." Obi-Wan frowned, "You can't tell me he won't torture me, he's attempted to turn me, kill me, and I doubt he'd be kind enough not to torture me."

I really bothered him, in several ways. I suppose the only way I could get him to believe me was to show my hand, I needed his assistance, the force was gleeful every time he and I were anywhere we might converse away from prying ears. But, he turned me down time and time again no matter how truthful I was being to him. How would this time be any different?

I took my mask off and set it on the floor before making up a cup of tea for myself and settling on a few of the little sandwiches. "I give you my word I won't torture you or hurt you in any manner." Obi-wan looked utterly shocked and a little horrified. "How have you become so young again? I...I don't understand why you haven't killed me yet."

I sighed; "There was a...Complication if you will, it de-aged me. Allowed me this younger form and as for not killing you. I did tell you I wanted your help years ago, on Geonosis. That still hasn't changed." Esh-Baal had noticed how the dark side was killing me, and how the war took a toll on me as well. Obi-wan frowned. "I won't leave the order." I nodded; "I would expect nothing less from you, I would rather you didn't leave it anyway. My former master is on Coruscant within the Senate."

Obi-wan frowned; "Why are you stuck on needing my help, surely there are others who would do you better?" I shook my head. "The force has been pushing me in your direction, something about you will help me bring my former master down." Though what it was, was beyond me. Obi-wan was formidable of course but also so fragile.

It also helped that I knew he was becoming more powerful, he was attempting to master Soresu, if he hadn't already done so since our last fight. That meant that sometime in the future he could be my undoing, that he could spring to action and use the form to beat me with the help of Skywalker. I didn't need that kind of power against me, I wouldn't even know until it was too late that I'd lost...I needed that power to help me defeat my master.

"What do you want me to do?" I didn't think he actually meant to help me, rather he wanted to know what my plan was and use that to his advantage. "Expose my master if you do it he won't suspect me and when the final battle rages, I won't help him. I would join the fight but, I feel that many would see it as my way to turn around and help him. I want him gone because what is to come is not what I wanted, not really."

The calculating look on Obi-wan's face was a bit unsettling, what was he thinking? I could look of course, but then he would know and shut down that line of thought. "You are going to tell me who your master is?" I nodded, as much as I didn't want to I knew that to beat him was to name him. Then maybe Obi-wan would get my master away from our lineage and Skywalker.

Skywalker was a part of my master's plan, whether or not the young man knew or not...I was leaning towards the latter. Skywalker had no idea my master was corrupting him. Had been misleading him since he was a young boy. If he found out what was really going on, he might not fall as I did. Only if he did fall, he would be a far greater monster then I, because Sidious would kill his wife in a manner that would make it look like either an accident or a Jedi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this idea had both Yan and Obi-wan in a rather toxic relationship, it was more sexual in nature than emotional. But, there were some emotions of course. I had a scene in my head where Anakin follows Obi-wan out of the temple to find Obi-wan falling into a man's arms; At the time Anakin had no idea that it was a de-aged Yan.
> 
> Had no idea how it was that Obi-wan could actually break a rule, he hadn't thought it in his former master to do something so rash like him. Then things happen and Anakin and the others find out about Yan and Obi-wan's relationship. But that was all I had lol 
> 
> This story was kickstarted by that thought and by what would get those two into a relationship? A shared pain, or something else. I came up with Kavado and Yan buying Obi-wan. It makes what I originally envisioned Stockholm syndrome or starting out from it at the very least.


	4. Shrouded Serenno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original goal got a bit sidetracked by the counts lovely homeworld and by how ugly his 'castle' was. lol I imagine his home to look more like a techno medieval castle rather than that weird pointy thing it was in the 2008 cartoon XD the only thing I kept from that was the lovely window in Yan's office. It gave it such a dark vibe, as did the color scheme :)

Dooku. Only as I had never seen the man, he looked like he was in his thirties now. What had he done to become so youthful? Oh Force, he'd, I gagged as it finally hit home, he had raped me, why had he done that? It went against everything I knew about the man as both a Jedi and as someone who had fallen. He always seemed so aloof and uncaring of course, but, dignified in his hatred.

I could only assume that he wanted a Jedi bad enough that he would defile them. Of course, it had been me who had gotten captured. Someone he had been trying to get to be in his faction since he couldn't get me to team up with him, why not just capture me and force me to stay out of the war. I was frequently deemed to be one of the better Jedi General's and my capture, would bring instability as a new general would have to take over for me.

So why was he acting so odd? Why give me freedom in his home even after he'd abused me? I could kill him, but he knew I wouldn't. I was a Jedi, killing shouldn't be something we would do when that person's back was to us. Memories of Zygerria pressing forward, his hands soft. The way he'd petted my hair, I trembled, how could he have done these things to me?

"Sir, are you alright?" A woman frowned from the doorway of the library I had found. What could I say that would make her believe me? She slowly approached me, as if I were a wild animal. "Do you want me to fetch Yan?" Why was she acting so familiar to Dooku? She gently pressed a hand to my forehead, pulling away when she hummed; "My lord doesn't mean to hurt you, I think it's been hurting him since he arrived with you."

Had it been? How long had I been asleep? "Who are you?" The woman smiled lightly; "Esh-Baal, head keeper of this household. I was also Yan's nanny when he was little." She didn't look that old, but then again Dooku no longer looked as old as he had been either. "Did he make you younger?" She shook her head.

"No, Centuries ago a sith master was looking for immorality and he found a semi-state, only he hadn't realized he'd found the semi-state. I escaped eventually, found my way here and have served the Dooku family for years." Maybe she was the one that changed him then, made him semi-immortal? How could it be hurting him, that he raped me and made me his slave? Yes, he had been acting kind to me but, it had to be a front. He wanted me to trust him and I couldn't, I couldn't, and it scared me what he really had in store for me.

"Please, help me. I don't want to be hurt anymore." She looked at me sadly, as if this was something she'd expected of me. "My apologies Master Kenobi, but I cannot help you leave." Fear stuttered in my heart, of course, she obeyed a master that could kill her. A master she had witness grow up to become a frightfully powerful Sith Lord, and she hadn't done anything to stop it.

With that, she swept out of the room. Oh force, I was stuck here. I had to escape, I had to make sure to live so that I could tell the others what had happened, that Dooku was out of his mind, telling me lies like this. Why would he want his master dead other than to take over in his place? Dooku wanted power, the power to destroy the order once and for all. He had said so himself before and yet now he was acting like that wasn't his goal.

I stood, no. It was time to find my way out of this trap, I darted to the window, it wasn't locked, thank the force for that. He had my lightsaber...I would need a new one then when I managed to get back to the order.

I scrambled onto the ledge, it would be harder for me to get down without the use of the force, but to the left of me, there were climbing plants that seemed to follow a lattice of woodwork up the side of the building. I could use that to get down. Hopefully, it would hold my weight.

I grabbed onto the plants and the wood and slowly started my way down them. I shivered in the wind, I should have thought this through better. I had nothing but the clothes on my back, well. At least I had clothes on my back, unlike when I was on Zygerria.

A part of the latticework shattered under my foot, and I gasped, scrambling to find a new foothold. It was a long way down if I wasn't careful, I had to keep my mind on the task at hand.

When would they realize what I was doing? Would he be waiting for me on the ground, smug in the knowledge that he would get to punish me for trying to escape? How much of a head start did I have on him if he wasn't waiting for me?

I couldn't stop, even when I struck the ground, no one waiting for me to drag me back into the building. I raced to the woods, no doubt I would have to find a way off this planet before I could actually escape since he was after all a Count, and his grasp would be far-reaching here.

My heart was pounding in my chest, breath short and choppy, he could be after me right now, and I wouldn't know. The force was still locked away from me, I ran faster. I had to get away and find someone who might help me take the collar off. If I could manage that, then my likelihood of escaping would be so much higher.

Branches caught my clothes, no doubt I would look a mess where ever I ended up. I cursed, as something tripped me up and I went crashing into the ground, the wind knocked out of my lungs. I panted, how long had I been running? Was I far enough away to rest for a moment or was I still dangerously close to the man who had kidnapped me?

I shivered, it wouldn't do to be retaken. I had to get back to the order, or at the very least get the knowledge of where I was to them. The forest was thick and ominous as if it was alive. Of course, the living force ran through everything but, I couldn't feel the force currently, so that wasn't why it was my instincts kicking in.

It was starting to get dark, that wasn't a good sign. Were there predators big enough to hurt me out here that came out at night? I stumbled to my feet, as much sleep as I had gotten and as much food as I had eaten I was still weak without the force to help balance me out.

"It's not safe to walk in the forest at night." A voice startled me, and I looked to my right. A young boy and an even younger girl stared at me, a basket hanging between them. "I'm afraid I'm rather lost actually." They blinked, innocent eyes brightening. "Mommy and daddy can help! They know the whole forest! Come on, we're not far from here!"

The children grabbed my hands and began to lead me, thank the force. I would manage to get away from him and to safety. It took maybe twenty minutes to get to a quaint little cottage, it was in a state of some disrepair. But, what was to be expected when you lived in a place ruled by a sith lord? The children led me into the cottage, it was empty and had been so for a very long time.

The children had let me enter first I spun only to find them gone and the door shut. I hurried to the door and tried to open it only to find that there was no way I was going to budge the door. Oh, force, what was this? "I see they brought me a little morsel." A terrifying voice rasped out. I turned and found a hunched-backed woman with long unbrushed hair, old wrinkled skin, and eyes bright red. She really wasn't a woman though was she, that or a powerful dark side user.

A chuckle escaped her, and she smiled brightly at me. "You're not from around here are you?" I shook my head, this wasn't right. Was this going to be the end of me? No one would know what happened to me...I would be lost and then eventually forgotten, dead thanks to Dooku and creature pretending to be a little old lady.

"That's too bad, The locals taste so much better than those who are not from here." Cold skimmed down my spine like fingers of dread, she was talking about eating people, how many people had been lured by those children and what were they really? A hallucination of some sort, something that she caused others to see or were they real children who she twisted? "Please, don't hurt me." Her smirk grew more lopsided and deranged. "I'm sorry but you entered my abode, and I am so very hungry."

She advanced, and I placed my back to the wall next to the door, I didn't want to die like this. I didn't want to leave everyone behind, giving them hope that I was alive somewhere when really I was dead.

She was on me suddenly, a hit to my head fuzzing what happened next exactly. Next, I knew I was on a table my clothes gone as was the collar. But, the force felt distant and weak. Ropes held me to the table, and I could hear a blade being sharpened and the monster humming a cheerful tune.

The door exploded inwards, shards of wood biting into me. The thing screamed, rage on its face. Dooku stepped into the cottage, and his glare was as icy as her anger raged like a bonfire.

"I have found you at last dreadful beast!" Dooku bellowed anger etched on his face. Streams of the force lifted the creature off of the ground, her feet swaying uselessly. Gnarled hands scraping at her neck as she attempted to get the invisible hands off of her so she could breathe again. I closed my eyes, so he had given pursuit. If he hadn't, I would have been lost to this beast. It didn't mean I was in better hands as I had no idea what he really wanted of me...

Something thumped to the ground, I assumed it was the creature. "Obi-Wan!" I shuddered as hands unbound me, a coat covering my body. Wearily I opened my eyes, he looked concerned. Perhaps because he wasn't sure if I was going to live...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The woman I had attack Obi-Wan was something of a cross between a Buschgroßmutter and a Nachzehrer. She doesn't really fit into either category but rather an amalgamation of the two :D I thought it would be interesting to introduce fairy tales or folklore into this just to give the world more depth seeing as I know only a little about Serenno.


	5. On The Winds of Sorrow

Something pressed against my front, I groaned and opened my eyes to find Obi-Wan laying against me. A shudder ran through my body, something was wrong with this... "Please. Please, Yan." Obi-Wan said, his voice strangled as if he could hardly get the words out of his mouth. I looked down at where Obi-wan was pressed against me, he'd pulled my sleeping pants out of the way and inserted me into him. Oh old gods, what was Obi-Wan attempting to do? My arms wrapped around him, pulling him tight against my chest, he let out a little moan and shifted, pleasure coursing through my veins. "Obi-Wan." He moved more fervently as if trying to fit us together so that we would never part.

Obi-wan let out another obscene sound and I belatedly came to my senses, this was not the sort of thing someone in their right mind would do with someone who had raped them and kept them prisoner. No matter how nice the prison or the captor was. I deeply regretted what I had done to Obi-Wan since it had hurt him in a profound way. He would never forget what I had done and he shouldn't, but, this kind of behavior needed to be stopped. As I pulled away, Obi-Wan shifted to stay with me. I sighed and rolled us so that I hovered over him, he groaned and pressed up, so that I would be driven further into him. "Obi-Wan, This is not the behavior of a Jedi Master nor one who is on the council." He whimpered shaking his head, "Please, I can't get it out of my head." What couldn't he get out of his head?

"Obi-Wan?" I said softly, and he tried to press more firmly against me. I ended up hauling both of us to our knees, pleasure an unfortunate reminder that I was still inside of him as I balanced us. Whatever was happening wasn't good. Obi-Wan had been mistrustful, and now suddenly he wanted me to take him. This was not normal behavior in the slightest. "I didn't want it, I didn't want to be hurt like that." I sighed, of course, it would come back to me raping him. "I'm sorry it happened Obi-Wan, truly I am, But, doing this won't make it better. In fact, when you're in your right mind, you will be disgusted you even thought about this."

The simple truth, but he only ground his hips against mine. "I won't, I want this...I want to forget the first time." He didn't really want this, this wasn't healthy at all. But, then again when had either of us really been mentally healthy? The Jedi order wasn't exactly the best place for mental health. The Mind healers were not terrible, but they were Jedi themselves and thus would only help someone place their emotions into the force, or at least that had been the way they had operated when I had been a Jedi myself. This could not continue, I couldn't do this to Obi-Wan no matter how good it felt to be so deep inside of him.

Pressing hands against his shoulders to prevent him from following me I slid out of him, as I pulled further away I spotted blood spilling down his thighs. I had hurt him, at some point while I slept he had driven me into his body in a manner that had ripped him open. Obi-Wan let out a cry as I left the bed to summon a medical droid. When I turned back to him, he lay on the bed eyes devoid of emotions. It was as if he had died as if that beast had managed to murder him before I could get there. I had done that to him, I was the reason for all of his unusual actions, for the mood swings.

I should have expected something of this nature, but for some reason, it had completely caught me off guard. I suppose I expected different reactions because he was a Jedi. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I'm sorry you've had to suffer like this. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you." He shook his head, "You should have killed me, you should have been so deep into the dark side that killing me would have brought you joy." I would have never found joy in killing him, no matter how dark I had become.

"Killing you would have never brought me any joy Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's death had only brought sadness and pain, Obi-Wan's death would do the same. Not to the same extent, Qui-Gon had been like a son to me, and I had tried to hide that fact, attachments weren't allowed after all. So I'd acted distant and cold for the most part, a few slip-ups here and there. I went to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed, I would give him some privacy even if I had seen all of him.

All of this madness had started thanks to the Queen, and I had broken someone I had hoped to have as an ally. I should have known that he wouldn't trust me after I hurt him and that his only thought would be to escape. To allow him to leave now would invite an attempted assassination from the Jedi as I had broken one of their best generals. All I had wanted was Obi-Wan helping me to take down Sidious, and now that was in ruins. He would never help me take my master down, he would tell the others, and Sidious would kill me for my troubles. Esh-Baal would try to protect me, but we both knew that she couldn't be involved. Not unless she wanted others to find out about her. No, it was up to me to make sure Obi-Wan got the help he needed and to be sent back to the Order. Once that happened, maybe I could change my destiny, all of our futures.

Force visions were not the most pleasant way to find out you were going to be murdered. Skywalker with the help of Obi-wan would kill me. My master would be so pleased with himself, and Skywalker even closer to falling. With Obi-Wan's help perhaps that future would not come to pass, however with him the way he was now...Could he ever truly recover? I supposed there was only one way to find out. I stepped out and found Obi-Wan gone, the droid was also gone. Presumably having done its job in healing Obi-Wan. Was he going to the room he'd been in or had he attempted to escape again?

I made my way towards the rooms Obi-Wan had been given, only to stop in a hallway as I found Esh-Baal huddling against a wall. Tears streaming down her face startled I made my way to her. She had always been so in control of herself. After all, she had been a Jedi and hadn't really turned from the path. "Sire!" She sobbed and threw herself into my arms, tears soaking into my shirt. "Sire, he felt like a sun extinguished as if all the life in him was just...Gone." She looked frightened by those words. "Once he's free he'll recover." Esh-Baal shook her head, tears scattering across her face. "Sire, Kenobi wants to die. He wants to become one with the force, I think sending him back to the Jedi will only see that become a reality." Obi-Wan wanted to die? How could he possibly think that?


	6. Leap Of Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to all my commenters! I really enjoy seeing comments as they often lift my spirits! So thank you:  
> xXCookieGirXx  
> Stiletto Ren (Stiletto929)  
> Kyer  
> Snottheforce  
> Feastofsouls  
> I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning  
> 

I sighed, sitting at the desk that had been in the room I'd first woken up in. It hadn't been hard to find when I found the kitchen after all. I wondered what Dooku was feeling right now, I had basically just raped him. I suppose some part of me had woken up frightened of who was at my back, afraid I had gone back to then, and he had been there. But, I had turned to find Yan resting peacefully. An insane urge had rushed through me, I had wanted him at that moment to forget what had been done to me.

I wanted him so deep inside that I would never forget how it felt for him to be the one inside of me. Whispering endearments and apologies in my ear, and I had taken advantage of his slumber to pull his pants down far enough for me to put him inside of me. And it had felt good, even with pain burning its way up my spine unlike when he'd first taken me. He'd felt so alive, so warm and something told me that this was something I needed. I had wanted him to wake and to take me as if we were lovers.

He'd roused and done the right thing, I guess being Sith didn't mean you couldn't do the right thing when it called for it. I'd already done so many things wrong, and I would only continue to do so unless I changed that. I could, in fact, change that. I pulled honest to the force actual paper and pen from a drawer in the desk that had been in 'my' room and began to write, it was only fitting that I wrote out my thought process so that Yan Dooku couldn't blame himself for what I was about to do.

I scratched out a few lines and groaned, why was it so hard to get the words out right? Wasn't I the negotiator, the silver-tongued Jedi? This should have been easy, explain why I was doing this and why it had been the right choice. Simple and yet, here I was struggling to write on a stupid piece of paper why I was going to join the force. No, this wasn't right either. I scrunched up the paper and threw it in the bin, I just had to make it clear. That way if anyone found out he'd been the one to buy me and found this letter assuming he didn't burn it that it was wholly my choice to do this and nothing Dooku had done had been the reason for this.

I would be lying for him, however, because he had followed the Queen's insane request to kriff me. That had been his choice, and I had chosen to repay him by just doing to him what he'd done to me. I doubted he hurt the way I did, but it was better this way if no one blamed him for my death. I knew that he would be upset that I had chosen this path because he had stated he hadn't wanted my death.

Maybe it was better to get it all out, to tell him why I was doing this. To forgive him for the things that had happened up to this point and to ask for forgiveness. I was no longer the Jedi I had been, As much as I had known I was meant to be a Jedi...

I went to the paper and wrote the simple truth of matters, blaming only myself because it was the truth. I was the heart of all of the things visited on me by others. I shivered as I finished with my name. It was time, Tears burned at my eyes, my nose becoming stuffed up as I attempted to keep the tears from falling.

I took a deep breath and opened my window, it wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't feel it, I would die instantly from this high up I wouldn't feel anything. I was shaking, why was I shaking? I stepped up onto the ledge and looked down. It was so far up, I would feel no pain at least. The wind whipped past me and wondered how Anakin, Ahsoka, and the men would take my disappearance, would they look for a long time? I hoped that Dooku would send the letter anonymously so that they knew I was dead.

It was time. I just had to do it, I let go of the sides of the window and leaned forward, falling. The wind rushed past me howling as if screaming at me for doing this. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see the ground rushing up to greet me.

An invisible force halted my descent, pain lashing through every part of my body, a scream ripping out of my throat. I could hardly think for all the pain coursing through every inch of my body, was this what dying felt like?

* * *

 

Walking up the stairs towards the room I hoped Obi-Wan had escaped to I wondered how I could convince him that his life was worth far more than even my own? Honestly, why had I placed him in the tallest tower of my ancestral home? That answer was easy enough, not even his former padawan could have escaped from the tower.

There was after all only one way down. Stopping in front of the door I shifted nervously, it wasn't hard to see why I was so nervous. The force was lashing out at me like I had hurt it as much as I had Obi-Wan. There was No doubt in my mind that Obi-Wan was also deeply in pain from our recent altercation. I knocked on the door and received no answer, I sighed bitterly.

Naturally, he might not want to see or talk to me. The force, however, was nudging me to talk to Obi-Wan to at least make sure he wouldn't hurt himself because there was no way he was alright right now. I opened the door, damned etiquette that said this was very impolite only to watch Obi-Wan let go of the window sill and fall.

"Obi-Wan!" I didn't even think as I flew through the room my pelvis smashing into the window sill as I prayed to the old gods and the force that I would be able to catch him before he was out of my range. The wind whipped angerly through my hair as I reached out, Obi-Wan let out a scream as the force caused him to stop suddenly, no doubt he would be feeling that for a few days.

Then pain washed through every fiber of my being, Obi-Wan! I felt sweat beginning to form on my skin, my heart beating erratically. Every bit of the force I could control felt like a rope slowly sliding out of my sweat-slicked fingers, I wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. What in the gods was going on with my ability to use the force? At this rate, I wouldn't be able to save Obi-Wan!

Suddenly Esh-Baal was at my side her hands thrown out, releasing me from the agony of keeping Obi-Wan from falling. Esh-Baal was muttering under her breath, mostly praying to the force that we would be able to pull Obi-Wan up and away from danger. It seemed as if Obi-Wan had passed out from the pain as everything I had felt in my body subsided.

We pulled him up finally, and I slid against the wall. "What was that about him not dying here?" Esh-Baal was panting as if she'd run from one side of our home to the other side. "I saw something different, he was on Coruscant when he jumped. Though now I'm starting to wonder if that wasn't him striving suicide but rather doing something important." It made sense, because why would he commit suicide after all? Other than what was currently going on, and why would he bother doing it elsewhere when he knew he was safe from me?

I heard a noise nearby but, Obi-Wan lay on the bed without any movement, the sound struck me again, and I noticed a paper on the desk that was in the room. A pen lay across the paper as if they had just been used, maybe Obi-Wan had written something? The pen rolled away as the wind pushed against it again, and I snatched the paper from the air, Esh-Baal closed the window behind me and went to check on Obi-Wan.

 

_A lot has happened to me over the recent years, most of which I couldn't even put into words...If I am, to be honest, all of those things whittled me down, and I can only admit to how tired it made me._

_Tired of constantly not being good enough. Tired of how I have always failed everyone around me, tired of how I could never be the perfect Jedi no matter how hard I tried. Weary of feeling lost and alone no matter how close I get to someone._

_I was never really meant to live past teaching Anakin everything I knew, it was time I joined the force as I should have instead of Qui-Gon. Maybe I can apologize to him when I'm dead._

_I chose this path, while many things drove me to this, it was never one thing. Never one person, so no one if they would blame themselves should, in fact, blame themselves as I have done this by myself._

_-Obi-Wan Kenobi_

 

He'd nearly died for Qui-Gon, a master who rejected him. He would have willingly died for Qui-Gon, for Anakin, for force knew anyone, he would have considered it trading a nearly worthless person for someone who deserved to live. He wanted to blame only himself so to spare anyone else the pain. "At least we stopped him, Can we can call your second Cousin now?" My second cousin, Helgina would be a bad choice as I didn't want her to know that I'd done something so monstrous as to rape this poor man.

I didn't want him to die either and if he could just talk to someone who wasn't with the Jedi and who wouldn't judge him for having emotions, who wouldn't tell him to put all of those emotions into the force and basically forget it ever happened. "Get Helgina then, and tell her we have a rather delicate situation." Esh-Baal nodded and left me with Obi-Wan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helgina is a character in Deciding Factor by planningconquest, she's Yan's second Cousin Twice removed XD I just decided to borrow her name and how she's related to Yan, I have no way to actually write her like Planningconquest can so I'm just going to give her my own flare!
> 
> And for Deciding Factor, it was a great read I would recommend it! Set in the star wars universe it's a fantastic tale of what could have gone down!


	7. Talking Without Words

As much as I regretted doing this, it was better than letting Obi-Wan free to kill himself. At least I hadn't thrown him in the dungeon, that would have no doubt been just as bad. Worse really as they were eternally cold as ice, handcuffs linked to the bed was hardly as bad as that.

"Sire, Helgina is on her way." I nodded and made my way out of the room I had moved Obi-Wan to. It had no windows, the bathroom had been cleared of sharp objects and medicines as had the rest of the room. He might still be able to hurt himself, but he would have to be very determined.

"Sire, mayor Gregor would like a word with you." Back to my normal life then. "I'll see him in my office." Esh-Baal nodded and walked away. One of the maids was setting down a tea tray for me in my office, she curtsied and left the room.

"Count Dooku." I nodded to Gregor as I stirred milk into my tea. "I was told you wanted a word with me, but not what about." Gregor nodded; "It seems that several of our long-term patients have woken up...They all spoke of two children and an old woman who wanted something from them?"

Why had she attempted to eat Obi-Wan if she let the others go into coma's and be found? "I killed the creature pretending to be an old woman, she attacked a guest that wandered too far."

Gregor looked please, "Thank you Count. She has plagued us for many generations." I nodded; "It is the least I can do." After that point we simply talked about day to day things, the health of the herds, children born and other common things before I hung up.

"Long day already cousin?" I sighed and rubbed my temple, a headache brewing. "Yes, a very long day." Helgina smiled wanly as she sat down. "Your guest has had a long day too." I looked at her closer; "You saw him?" Her mouth thinned. "He chose to speak to me when Esh-Baal explained my presence, he wanted me to know it was no one's fault but his own for getting into the position he has found himself, but you already knew he'd say that because he said as much in his letter?" I nodded and produced said letter. She read through it and sighed before putting it in a pocket.

"How are you holding up?" I deflated; "Terribly to be honest. I feel very responsible for his current mental state." Helgina frowned and shifted in her seat. "Why is that?" There were so many reasons.

"I hurt him on Zygerria." Helgina sat a little straighter; "Tell me what happened." I explained what happened as detailed as I could, then went on to tell her the events leading up to Obi-Wan attempting to take his own life.

"He sounds all over the place," Helgina said softly. I wouldn't disagree. "Can he be helped?" She nodded, "I believe he may need someone to talk it through with. Other than that I can't say." I nodded; "As long as someone allows him to talk through everything I'll pray to the old gods that it helps."

She smiled lightly; "He should have someone watch over him, but I believe you shouldn't chain him. I don't think he'll run or attempt to take his life right now. But, it's always better to be safe rather than sorry." I nodded; "I'll leave Esh-Baal on him then." Helgina stretched. "I believe we're well past due on some dinner Cousin of mine."

Naturally, she was right.

* * *

  
Esh-Baal unchained me and handed me a tray of food. "I know it isn't your normal fair, but I promise it is good." I stared down at stew and the bread it came with. "I'm sure it's wonderful." She nodded and tucked the chain into a pocket. "I will be back in twenty minutes for your tray after that please do try to get some rest." I nodded and watched her go.

"Obi-Wan..." I spun, but the room was empty. Trickery perhaps? To drive me mad, maybe that had been the plan all along. Make it seem like they wanted to help me only to drive me crazy.

"Obi-Wan please, be strong." I knew the voice, maybe I was hearing things in my head...Because that sounded like Qui-Gon, but he was long dead. I had failed him, he had died and it was all my fault. Just as this was all my fault too, if I had just managed to pull off the mission as it should have been, I would not be in this situation.

I would no doubt be home already, planning more attacks against the separatists. I should have been thinking about that, I could have sabotaged Dooku, learned secrets that could help in winning this war.

Would it matter now if I tried? Everyone's eyes were now on me, making sure I wasn't acting out and attempting to leave this all behind.


	8. A Family Reunion From A Certain Point Of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Family Reunion of sorts.

I found myself in a rather beautiful bathing room, done up in green marble, darker veins of green offsetting the lighter. Candles lit the room, giving it a warmth it wouldn't have had in normal lighting. The mirror was fogged up and a splash of water caught my attention, Yan was very relaxed looking in the tub.

I sighed and disrobed before sliding into the warm waters. "Obi-Wan this is highly inappropriate." I nodded but pressed against him anyway. Inappropriate but it felt right to do this, to be so close to him.

He let out a long sigh and wrapped his arms around me. "I have hurt you and yet you keep returning to me as if to seek comfort." He had hurt me, true. But, something about him was soothing as well. As much as he'd hurt me he was also attempting to help me.

"Helgina is very kind to me, she sees how much my pain hurts you though. I think she wants to talk to you about how your feeling about all of this." He kissed the top of my head; "My dear Second Cousin has already talked with me. My distress is nothing new to her."

"Your distress should still be dealt with my master." We both started at the voice that rang out. Qui-Gon stood in the center of the room, looking very much out of place and very embarrassed. "Qui-Gon!" He nodded; "Master, your pain is important too. Please try to talk with your Cousin, I believe it would benefit both of you if you did so."

How was this happening? "Qui-Gon?" He smiled at me; "Hello Obi-Wan." I wasn't sure how to feel about seeing him, he was dead after all. "You learned Ascension have you." Yan looked faintly amused, his arms tighten around me. "I have in fact, but this is a force-bonded dream and easier for me to show up in."

Force-bond? Had I force-bounded to Yan, what did that mean for our future? "Neither of us bound to the other?" Yan seemed just as surprised as I was to hear of a bond. Qui-Gon laughed; "He's your Grand-padawan, how could you not be bound? After everything you two have already shared, how couldn't you be connected? You should know better master, the force works as it will and people who share either great joy or great sorrow can become bound by the force itself."

So we had bonded, what did that mean for us? If either of us died, it would no doubt back-lash to the other...I wouldn't be able to fight him completely, because killing him would simply be too horrible a thought knowing it would wash over me thanks to any bond we shared.

"I guess we won't be fighting much." I snorted, Anakin would still fight him full strength even if I couldn't. "I guess not." I would still fight him if I really had to, but he was right. Neither of us would attempt a killing strike against the other.

* * *

 

I stretched out, sheets tangling around my legs. So, a force-bond between me and my grand-master. That would take some getting used to, could I reach out to him like I could with other bonds? I jolted to a sitting position and ran my hands around my neck. When had the Force Inhibitor been removed, why hadn't it been placed back on?

A knock on the door startled me; "Yes?" A maid opened the door and brightly smiled at me; "Sir, breakfast will be in the main dining hall in half an hour." And she was gone. We hadn't eaten there at all, why all of a sudden were we going to? There were only three of us that ate together, after all, me, Helgina, and Yan.

I showered and dressed before making my way down to the dining hall to find a gaggle of people who all looked remarkably alike, most of them women. Yan was talking to a woman with long silvery hair who was modestly dressed, but it was obvious that she came from a wealthy household. As did many of the people milling around, just what was going on?

"Obi-Wan." Esh-Baal smiled lightly at me as she stood at my side; "Sires sisters and cousins have arrived out of the blue just this morning. I believe they meant to share a Life day with him. His youngest sisters child Abelard is now six years old."

I wasn't aware Yan had sisters let alone these many relatives, there had to be at least thirty people here. "Esh-Baal, who is this handsome man?" I felt my cheeks heat up at the comment from a blond woman who might actually be around my own age.

Esh-Baal chuckled; "This is master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi miss Ivonette. Master Kenobi this is Ivonette Schulze, mayor of Arnis just south of here." I bowed and Ivonette smiled when she curtsied.

Then I was introduced to half a dozen people before Esh-Baal guided me to a seat at Yan's left side. Yan blinked and then smiled at me in a way I had never seen him smile, he looked truly happy.

"I trust that my family has treated you well this morning?" I nodded; "They are all very lovely people." I got a few chuckles from those sitting closest to us. "Don't let Yan fool you, we're all as stubborn and determined as he is." Yan rolled his eyes; "You say that now Bonifaz, but the moment your wife or your daughters ask you to do something you do it." Bonifaz waved his hand with a bah.

The woman I had spotted talking with Yan when I had first entered the room sat to Yan's right smiled gently, "Yan, who is our guest?" Yan blinked and looked at the woman; "Oh Ernsta, my apologies. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan this is my sister Ernsta Brandt."

She looked very interested; "As in General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the republic army?" Oh. I hadn't thought about that, I would be these people's enemy, wouldn't I? "Yes, please let's not talk of politics at the dining table Ernsta." She nodded a smile playing on her lips; "And the seating arrangement?" Yan stiffened; "An oversight on Esh-Baal's part." What exactly did that mean? Was there a special meaning sitting on his left, was it not meant for a guest? What exactly had Esh-Baal done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an idea of what the beginning scene's room looked like Or at least as close as I could find!  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/37084396917086734/


	9. Break Fast On Serenno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come from a rather small family group so large family gatherings are only something I've ever really heard about-I've been to friends family gatherings but never my own family so it's a lot of fun writing a large family for Yan. I kind of feel like in the long run it will help him and also give both him and Obi-wan more people to interact with before I send Obi-wan home XD

"Esh-Baal, what was the meaning of placing Obi-Wan where you did." The woman tittered, I shouldn't stand here like this. It was eavesdropping and I was certain it was considered highly inappropriate.

"I don't know what you mean sire." Yan sighed heavily; "Esh-Baal, you know as well as I do that is the seat someone takes when they marry the head of the family for the first few months before they start sitting on the other side of the table."

Marry. Oh gods, no wonder everyone had been so curious about me. No wonder everyone had been so kind to me because they thought that I and Yan were... It would have to be corrected. I would never marry him, I was a Jedi first off and marriage to him would be.

Well, I supposed it wouldn't be bad, but seeing as I couldn't form an attachment like that and Yan was an enemy. But, it was something that could help end the war as a diplomatic ploy and in a way, I was already attached to him, the bond made sure of that.

"Obi-Wan." I started and entered the office, Yan had a hand over his eyes, elbow on his desk. "I..I overheard all of that." Esh-Baal looked faintly amused; "And what did you think of the family?"

That was hardly the right question as Yan threw his arms up and stood, pacing behind his desk. "Esh-Baal you well know that everyone thinks I've gone and married without telling the family-Gods to know what will happen now! You know how my sisters get, you know they will want a proper wedding. Even if we explain your little mistake they will hound me until I do wed someone!"

How many sisters did Yan have? "Esh-Baal?" She shrugged; "If you would like I can introduce you to Sires sisters, though mind you not all of them are here just yet. Sire has eight siblings, five of which are sisters who all welcomed him to the family when he came back from the Jedi."

Five sisters and three brothers, force above. How many cousins did he have then? "A rather large amount?" Esh-Baal chuckled; "Actually that's considered to be average for a family here. Most people have between eight and eleven children, or at least the ruling families. Those who are considered common populace such as tailors and the like generally have two to five."

I was going to have quite the time trying to remember everyone's names and how they were related to each other that was for certain. "Yan darling, don't wear a hole in the carpet, you know it was father's favorite." A woman was standing in the doorway, she looked a great deal like Yan. White hair neatly pulled back, bright eyes that sparkled with amusement. Yan froze; "Mila." The woman walked around the desk and hugged Yan. "Dear, everyone is gossiping that you married without consent."

He sagged in the woman's arms. "And none of you are going to drop it even though Esh-Baal sabotaged me." The woman chuckled; "Well it's what you get for de-aging and for bringing a handsome guest into the ancestral home." She patted his back gently as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Master Kenobi, I should warn you our family has huge gossips who just love it since apparently they are all very bored and we all want Yan to be happy as well, and any gossip about Yan is generally on who he could be set up with to marry."

Yan made a disgusted sound, well I wouldn't blame him. He was a Jedi for so long I doubt he thought it was anything but unbecoming of his family to start hounding him on becoming married. "Esh-Baal simply sat me in the wrong spot." Mila laughed; "Oh I'm sure she did." Both women shared an amused look, they thought it was clever to try and put us together. But I was still very much a Jedi, I would never marry. "I think both of you are forgetting something important. I am still a Jedi, it is forbidden to form attachments and to marry."

That sobered both of them. Mila sighed; "I still think that that rule is horrible. People fall in love, it happens whether we want it to or not, Jedi or not." Even so, we were meant as peacekeepers and marriage was against our customs. "We're also not in love Mila." She rolled her eyes, "And yet I am told you two are obviously close."

That could be explained. "He's my grandmaster." Yan chuckled; "I think we're a bit closer than we were when I really was your Grandmaster." Well, granted that was very true. I felt my face warm when I really thought that one through, we'd had sex. Of course, we were closer than just grandmaster and grand padawan.

Both women's eyebrows rose as if this was news to them. "You did interact with him didn't you when you were a Jedi?" Yan shrunk into himself. "Not often, mostly in passing, I would nod to him." If he noticed me, which most of the time he did not. Not that I was complaining, honestly I should have gone to him, asked for his opinions since I could no longer ask Qui-Gon questions I desperately wanted to ask but didn't feel comfortable enough asking anyone other than Qui-Gon.

"I believe it is time for tea, yes?" Esh-Baal bowed and left the room; "Tea time already? I haven't gotten nearly as much work done as I should have." Yan growsed and his sister laughed; "Brother of mine, you are all work and no play. Allow everyone a day of peace from you asking all sorts of questions."

Yan glared at her; "For being the younger one your very bossy." Mila smiled; "Well, that's what you get for being first." Yan rolled his eyes and Mila glanced at me before her focus became more pronounced; "We're twins, Yan and I. I'm younger by a whole two minutes." Oh. Well, that wasn't something I was expecting. Was she at all force sensitive? "And yet I'm the one the Jedi took rather than you." Mila snorted; "We both know you're stronger in it then me, that plus mother and father would have kicked up much more of a fit if they had tried to take both of us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, I'm not actually considering getting these two married XD Just a bit of fun at Yan's expense by Esh-Baal who knew what it would bring. Next chapter Five sisters get to have tea with handsome Obi-Wan. :) And some surprise guest give surprising news :D


	10. Hymn for the Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to Hymn for the Missing by red T_T That started this chapter actually! 
> 
> Also thanks to LingoJam for the Yoda Translator XD  
> https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoYoda
> 
> Had a great time making Yoda curse and say ridiculous stuff :D My mind supplying me with his voice as I read XD

Ahsoka was afraid, she had never seen Anakin so mad before. He paced, eyes red from lack of sleep and possibly crying. She had gone to stay with Plo after the first time Anakin had yelled at her.

She understood, she worried for Obi-Wan. Was he okay? Was he afraid and alone? Would they ever see him again? It wasn't hard to imagine what would happen if they found Obi-Wan, Anakin would be glad to have Obi-wan at his side again and wouldn't be so angry anymore. Obi-Wan would settle back into his routine and she would have the other half of her teaching back.

Obi-Wan felt as much like her master as Anakin did and she cherished both of them, to lose either...She couldn't think like that, they would find Obi-Wan and that would be that.

It had caught them off guard when they realized the queen hadn't sent Obi-Wan to the mines, but rather to a room within the castle. Rooms that were obviously used for...Things she really shouldn't know about but did thanks to the war. Obi-Wan was gone and the queen had no idea who had bought him or where they might have gone.

The footage had been...horrid, Anakin had actually turned her away from the screen when they realized what the 'buyer' was about to do to Obi-Wan. She trembled, would he be the same anymore? Would he be able to smile and sit next to her while she worked on assignments, the scent of his tea lingering in the air long after he'd finished his cup and had gone on to do his own paperwork?

"Ahsoka." Plo Koon stopped next to her, she smiled but she knew it was weak. "Yes, master?" He sighed; "I need you to come with me." She nodded and left Anakin to his pacing and muttering, there would be time for healing...Maybe.

She followed Plo to the council chambers, confused when many of the masters looked dare she say, relieved? "Ah, thank you, Plo for fetching Ahsoka." He nodded and took his seat, leaving her to stand in the middle of the room by herself.

"Hrrmmm. Nervous you shouldn't be, good news we might have," Master Yoda said softly. Good news? "Have you found out where Ob-Master Kenobi is?" They looked amongst each other; " Found him we may have. Yes, hrrrm.In grave danger, however, he might be."

That didn't sound good at all? "Padawan, you can not tell your master what we are about to tell you," Windu spoke up, and that was a bad sign how was she going to hide that she might know where Obi-Wan was? "I promise I won't tell Skyguy Master Windu." He gave her what could have been a small sympathetic smile, but that had to have been her imagination.

"On serenno with Count Dooku, he could be." Oh, that was terrible news. "We can get him out can't we?" Yoda nodded; "Possible to get him out yes it is. Dangerous, however, it will be." Very considering it was the Count, after all, the leader of the separatist. "You and a few clones of your choice to free him we will send." Her? Were they going to send her, what of her master? "But, this is-Why me?" She couldn't help but splutter. Yoda closed his eyes; "Said this is the right course the force has."  
She would be the one to save Obi-Wan, what was the force thinking? What was the council thinking to agree with the force on that? "When do we leave masters?" Yoda smiled; "At once to save Kenobi you will leave. Hrmmm."

* * *

  
He wasn't sure if this was normal, having five women surrounding him of various ages gossiping like he really wasn't there or was a part of their group and had been for a long time. Yan had five younger sisters; Mila, Ernsta, Sonje, Zinnia, and Ivonette.

They were all of the various ages, Zinnia and Ivonette were the closest in age to me, Zinnia ten years older and Ivonette eight. The family aged well, none of them looked their ages at all. War had been what aged Yan before he was de-aged, I think it had been killing him actually. "So, how long have you known our brother?" I blinked and looked to Sonje who had asked. "Years, I knew him when he was a Jedi...He's my Grandmaster." That got a few raised eyebrows, was that a family trait then? Because Yan did it too or had he simply learned it from his sisters?

"Are you two in love?" I felt my jaw drop at the bombshell Zinnia threw at me. "No, oh force above. He saved me when I was kidnapped on a mission, we're most certainly not in love!" Ernsta burst into laughter; "See I told you it was stupid to think Yan married this young man." Sonje rolled her eyes; "Yan obviously favors him, is it so hard to think he might fall in love?" Mila snorted; "My dear the last time our brother loved someone it ended up turning disastrous. Just think if he did fall in love with Obi-wan? Obi-Wan has been taught to not become attached, it's against their code after all."

Last time he loved someone? His daughter! I hadn't seen anyone who claimed to be his daughter, where was she? "The mother to his daughter?" They all froze, Sonje and Zinnia burst into tears and Mila simply looked resigned; "He didn't tell you about them?" I shook his head; "He promised me something on his daughter's life when I first came here." Ernsta sighed; "Both the woman he loved and their child, his daughter died." Oh...Oh god. He'd been lying to me when he made that promise? But, he hadn't acted like I was a slave or someone he could touch if he wanted to...He had kept his promise even though his daughter was dead.

"What happened to them?" Mila looked uncomfortable; "He received a message from Elysia, saying she wanted to see him one last time and that it would be the last time he would ever see his daughter Anca. He rushed to where the message had come from...But it was too late. Elysia and Anca died from a poison that Elysia had given both of them."

No wonder he'd turned so bitter and cold towards everyone. He had been protecting himself from the hurt...I felt bad, had she been alive I would have used her against him just as Elysia had. "Enough of this sad talk, we should talk about something happy." I smiled maybe a bit bitter at the thought that because of their deaths Yan hadn't been as good to Qui-Gon as he should have been. Everyone wiped away tears and re-filled their cups.

"Sir?" I bolted out of my seat and found myself facing someone I hadn't expected. "Rex!" I lept over the chair I had been sitting in and rushed him, my arms wrapping around him. He took a moment to wrap his arms around me; "Um, Sir. Their all staring." I snorted and let him out of the hug. "I don't understand, how are you here?" Rex shrugged; "When we were separated, someone...uh, took me in and eventually the count heard and got me here."

Oh force, someone had 'bought' Rex? I looked him over, he was wearing civilian clothes. It was still a bit odd to see him out of his armor, of course, he looked healthy enough...But given my stay here that could just be a ruse. "Sir, my Vod were on their way to save me I'm sure of it-they might know where we are," Rex whispered before clapping me on the shoulder and asking me who all these lovely ladies were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Rex! lol I figured I might as well throw in a friendly face before everyone else shows up XP


	11. Impressions of A Clone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter at 900 words but still an important chapter XD

He hadn't been sure what would happen to him when the woman came to 'inspect' him. Only he knew he had to escape, had to find a way to get back to his Vod.

"Captain Rex?" The woman asked softly and he looked at her; "Who wants to know?" The dark haired woman snorted; "My name is Esh-Baal. My lord wants you, he has a deal to make with you." A deal?

"What sort of deal are we talking about?" She smiled, teeth sharp-this woman was a predator. He could see it in the way she moved, the way she talked. "A deal that will, in the long run, give you wings." Wings, Obi-Wan told me a story about a man who had wax wings and when he flew too close to the sun he fell.

"I don't care." I turned my back to the woman and she tisked; "Just as stubborn as Obi-Wan I see, he's there with my lord you know." I whirled; "Obi-Wan is?" She nodded and walked away, I slammed into the bars howling in anger. I shook the bars to my cage and screamed at the top of my lungs, how dare she tell me that and then walk away! It had been my job to keep him safe and I failed!

Gas seeped into the room, making me woozy and eventually I laid down and 'took a nap'. When I next woke I was in a bed, softer than anything I had ever laid on before. Red curtains wavered in a light breeze, Where was I?

"Ah good, you're awake. Here." A tray was stuffed into my hands before I had any conscious thought about what was being shoved at me. The woman smiled at me and threw the curtains wide open, outside birds sang and the smell of sap and wood smoke caught me off guard.

"Where are we?" She smiled brightly; "We are on Serenno, in the ancestral home of Count Yan Dooku." Oh...She had said Obi-Wan was here, was he really here? "Can I see Obi-Wan?" She nodded; "Finish your food first, then I'll take you to see him." I nodded and began to eat the meal she'd brought me, it was nothing like I'd eaten before. Some sort of salted starch, crispy and warm, Meat that tasted buttery and salty practically melting on my tongue, Eggs that oozed when I cut them open, blending perfectly with the other things on the plate and a nice hot cup of caff.

Was this what food was suppose to be like? "I should remember you have a bigger appetite than most." I snorted; "All of my vod are the same way." She nodded; "Not surprising since you're all growing boys and engineered to be perfect." We weren't children, but she was acting like we were. "My lifespan is shorter than average so I'm not a child." She laughed; "No, of course not how silly of me to think otherwise." She was teasing me I realized with a start, was this normal then?

"Alright, shower and get dressed I'll see where Obi-Wan is and come to fetch you." She tossed some clothes on the bed and took the tray from me before flowing out the door. Strange woman, strange place. It felt both cold and hot here for some reason, though I shouldn't have felt that at all...That was a thing for the Jedi, not the clones to know.

The shower wasn't sonic, it was a real water shower. I hardly ever had those, a few times when I'd been hurt and planetside but otherwise it was always a sonic shower. It felt wonderful against the aches and bruises on my body, The soap was something dark...Something akin to the woods outside.

When I dressed I realized the cloth was too...Soft. I didn't like it really, I used to the rough texture of the bodysuits. This would take some getting use to that was for sure. "I found him, come on, you're going to have a proper tea-time!" Tea time? What exactly was a tea time and what was a proper one at that?

"Esh-Baal." The Count! I probably snarled because next, I knew 'Esh-Baal' was between me and the Count, protecting the kriffing bastard! "Calm Esh, you know he can't hurt me." She grumbled and moved out of the way. "Taking him to Obi-Wan?" She nodded; "Yes Sire." Was she a servant? She seemed like more than that when we first met, but maybe she was used to acting powerfully when not here.

"Good, it would do him some good to see a friendly face. He's taking tea with my sisters Captain. If you hurt any of my family while you're here it will be me you have to answer to are we clear?" I nodded, so he had a family that could stand to be around him. I bet they were all snooty like him!

"Unka, Unka!" The count turned and a little boy raced towards him, the child couldn't have been more than six. Dooku picked the boy up and the kid showed Dooku a toy ship. I would have to give the man credit, he was good with kids even though he acted like he was as cool as a dead star whenever we saw him.

Then again we were fighting a war against him. "This way, I'm sure Obi-Wan will be thrilled to see you here."


	12. Shifting Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bombshell information gets dropped on several people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously to the force cackled when I finished this chapter, now we're going somewhere! I seriously love being mean to Characters XD

A week, they had been here for an entire week. Wasn't someone coming for them? Of course, they were, they wouldn't leave the general in the hands of the separatist leader! "Obi-Wan." Dooku's voice was rough like he was containing his emotions. "Please, I know this is...Unorthodox, but I don't feel like it's wrong."

What exactly were they talking about that had the general sounding so desperate? I peeked around the corner to find Obi-wan doing his best to block Dooku against the wall. "You are a Jedi Master and a part of the council, you know how wrong this is." What was happening? Why did Obi-Wan want to do something against his teachings, he held them at the highest of regard and often disliked having to break the code he'd followed his whole life...

"Please, I don't-" Obi-Wan shook his head and they stared at each other for a moment, Dooku gasped and pulled away; "Obi-Wan! That-You can't mean that!" Obi-Wan sighed; "I know I shouldn't still...Not after all Helgina has helped me through, but I do and I don't know how to stop."

Dooku placed a hand on Obi-Wan's face, "You know deep down this isn't what you want, it isn't what you were meant to have. You are a Jedi and you yourself have said you would never abandon the Order." Oh force above, was Obi-Wan doubting himself? Why would Dooku try to convince him to stay? Why wouldn't he try to convince him to leave the order? "If we both live through this war and I want to still...Would you let me?" Dooku heaved a sigh; "If it comes down to that then yes, we would talk about it naturally. If you ended up leaving the order then you could come here."

But he shouldn't do that, he shouldn't want to do that at all! Obi-Wan sighed and pressed a gentle kiss to Dooku's mouth, what the blazes! Was Obi-Wan brainwashed or something? Dooku shakily pulled Obi-Wan to him, his arms going around Obi-Wan's back and waist.

"Oh, Obi-Wan...You know this isn't real. It can't be after what we've gone through." Obi-Wan inflated, the force coming off of him in waves. "I don't feel like it's not real, and I will come back at the end of the war for you." That sounded like...Like Obi-Wan was in love with Dooku! That wasn't possible! They had done something to him because this wasn't the General I knew, this was a man who had lost his mind! Count Dooku was the leader of the separatist and would see us all dead! "Please, we both know we might not see each other again after this except on the battlefield...Just let me?" Dooku sighed; "Nothing more. I don't think we should even do this but I can see you're not going to change your mind in a hurry." Obi-Wan smiled mischievously like he was about to do something sly.

"Of course." Dooku rolled his eyes, he seemed more fond than exasperated by Obi-Wan. "You'll be the death of me yet. If my sisters catch wind of this they will tease the both of us for the rest of either of our lives." They walked off, Obi-Wan holding Dooku's arm as if Dooku was escorting him like they were close...What had happened when he was alone here? What had Dooku done to him?

I would have to warn someone when we got back to everyone because this was obviously wrong on so many levels. I stumbled away from my corner and wandered, thinking about what I had seen when I heard a solid smack of wood on wood. I opened a door and found Esh-Baal with a wooden stick and a practice dummy. Her hair was tied back, a bodysuit tight against her body, sweat beading on her skin. She was quick, assassin quick. Was she like Ventress had been?

"Grab a stick, I can feel your anxiety from over here." I picked up a stick that was in a bucket of others and walked up to her. "I don't actually know how to use this." She snorted; "I'm going to teach you so you can take on a light-saber of your own, assuming you want to know the ways of the force. I know what they do to Clones who use the force but well. It's better to know at least the basics." They would murder me if they found out I could use the force, it wasn't for us to be able to. That was for the Jedi to use and we weren't made for it. "I'll pass on force training but I wouldn't mind how to learn on using a light-saber." It might save someone's life if I ever need to use a saber.

"Sure, but remember if your not careful I'll give you welts." I rolled my eyes and snorted; "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 

It was odd having someone in my bed with me, I had spent so much of my life celibate and alone that I wasn't sure if I would actually get any sleep with this young man in my arms. "Yan, I'm glad you found your family...But, why do you continue being a Sith Lord with them in your life?" I blinked; "Well, I fell to the dark side first of all and my master is a Sith Master. When we beat Palpatine-" Obi-Wan squawked and practically jumped out of the bed; "Palpatine! He's the Sith Lord?" I nodded; "How did you think I knew where to go to cut you off or to do something before you could stop me? He directs everything, both sides of the war." Obi-Wan was trembling as I pulled him against my chest.

He sobbed; "Oh god, he's been seeing Anakin since he was just a little boy. Is he manipulating him?" I could tell him, but should I? I sighed, there was no use. Obi-Wan was far from stupid. "I believe he's trying to groom him as an apprentice, which means he might have the boy kill me so he can stick to the rule of two." I didn't want to share my force vision of Skywalker beheading me, Obi-wan shook his head; "This whole time he was right under our noses, how could we have missed that?" I had an Idea about that one; "It's said that the Jedi who constructed the temple built it on top of a Sith one, and the darkness from there could have been dulling our senses for hundreds of years, of course, that's just speculation but it is a plausible reason."

Obi-Wan settled back into my arms, "Anakin won't believe it at first...Force, no one will. I'll need to gather proof, that will be difficult since he no doubt covered his back and made sure as much of it was erased as possible." Which is where I came in. "I could give you a few clues, you'll have to hide them somewhere-No doubt that Clone will tell the others how close you seem to have gotten with my family." God, I doubt he would actually be able to take anything from here. "On second thought give me your personal comm, I have ways to bounce anything I send your way around. It's how I've been talking to him since the start."

Obi-Wan looked up at me his eyes pleading, what exactly had I missed? Why was he looking at me like that? "Will you contact me even if it's not business? I...I know I shouldn't be so attached, but I don't know how I'm going to handle being so far away from you since we're force-bonded." I wasn't sure how either of us were going to deal with being so far away and fighting when we were close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bhahahahha Poor Rex! When I thought to drop that on him I was like maybe he finds them making out, then I was like naw, they're not at that point but well I couldn't help him overhearing a few things and witnessing a kiss!
> 
> And Obi-Wan Ha! I still don't understand how he could have been so blind but I guess everyone has their faults, springing that on him was funny as all get out! I got the giggles just imagining the shock on his face and nearly falling out of bed to boot!


	13. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using a different computer with different programs and what not, which is annoying the heck out of me because it's always taking me to the top of the page when I try to use the mouse >:( I want my old one back!
> 
> On a happier note Ahsoka!

It was early morning when they arrived, something they hadn't expected was the front doors open wide like someone was expecting them...No doubt a spy had informed the Count that they were coming. "Breakfast is getting cold Commander Tano, won't you hurry up?" A woman with dark hair called out from the entrance, what kind of trick were they playing? "General Kenobi and Captain Rex are no doubt going to be thrilled to see you here."

That wasn't funny in the slightest. "If I'm not back in an hour bomb it." The men grumbled around me but verified my command all the same. Fives looked rather murderous though, and Kix looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face, they would get their General and Captain back I would make sure of it. "Thank you, Commander, I am the Head-house keeper Esh-Baal. My sire is waiting for you in the dining hall along with Both the General and Captain, not to mention a gaggle of family members. But, none of them are to be harmed, they are civilians and have no part of this war." Of course, they had a part in this war, they were related to a monster.

"I would hardly call my Sire a monster, just a really good actor." She was force Sensitive! I threw my barriers out stronger than before so she wouldn't get through. "I didn't know the Count liked to surround himself with deadly women." Esh-Baal snorted; "I have known him since he was a baby, he didn't collect me as he did with Ventress, who I might add turned on him in the end because he was too stubborn to see what he actually meant to her."

Had he meant something to Ventress? "And you call him not a monster?" The woman shrugged; "He still thinks very much the way a Jedi would, attachment is forbidden to them after all and he learned that and kept learning that nearly his whole life. Of course, he wouldn't react the way a person not raised as a Jedi would and show compassion." Jedi were Compassionate, but attachments were against the code.

Esh-Baal led me into a grand dining room that had at least fifty people milling around inside, some grabbing food from a long table and others sitting at a table nearly as long as the room itself. At the head of the table, a man in his thirties looking a great deal like Count Dooku was speaking to a white-haired woman that looked remarkably like him and Obi-Wan sat across from her, smiling like nothing was wrong and he was enjoying a breakfast with people he knew and liked. Rex was sitting closer to the door, chatting with a portly man who seemed quite interested in what he was saying.

"Ah, Esh-Baal who is our newest guest?" A man with a bushy beard and dark brown eyes asked she bowed to him; "This is Commander Ahsoka Tano of the republic army, she's come to fetch Obi-Wan and Rex from our dastardly hands." The man snorted; "I would hardly say brothers dastardly, but he certainly looks the part." Brother? I wasn't aware Dooku had family members let alone any siblings, that explained all the people though, this must be his family all gathered here. What was the plan with that? Witnesses that would make sure I didn't go after the Count and where in fact was the Count?

"Wait here please Commander while I tell the head of the house you are here." and my escort drifted away to the head of the table where the dark haired man looked like he was chuckling and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked bright red! What was going on here? Was that really Obi-Wan Kenobi! The man I knew wasn't the sort to out right blush, but then again his beard often hid any hint of a blush...Maybe he blushed all the time and I just didn't notice? Esh-Baal spoke up next to the chuckling man who looked my way and nodded, he glanced at Obi-Wan who must have said his goodbyes because several people got out of their chairs the same time he did and surprisingly hugged him, which he returned! I was in bizzaro world because he hardly ever touched people, let alone hugged them!

Obi-Wan patted Rex on the shoulder and pointed me out, Rex jumped to his feet-said something to the person he was talking to and rushed to my side, his eyes wide and somewhat worried. "Commander!" I nodded to him and frowned at Obi-Wan who was still standing near the table talking to someone, it was time to go. We weren't here for niceties, this was a rescue mission! Although by the looks of it it really wasn't, what had happened to Obi-Wan since he got here? What happened to the man who...Who hurt Obi-Wan?

"Ahsoka you are a sight for sore eyes." Obi-Wan clapped me on the shoulder. "We should go I told the men to bomb the building if I didn't come back in an hour." Obi-Wan looked stunned at my words; "Well we can't have that now can we?" I nodded and then tensed as I spotted the man who had been sitting next to Obi-Wan walking up to us. "Commander." The man gave a shallow bow, I didn't know what to make of it, what was he up to? "Sir." His eyes were laughing, that was not something I appreciated. "She's just worried, farewell then." The man shared a look with Obi-wan, where they making gooey eyes at each other or was I just imagining that? Because weird! I thought Obi-Wan was in love with the Duchess of Mandalore? Even though attachment was against our rules?

"Goodbye Obi-Wan. Till we meet again." Obi-Wan ducked his head and rushed us out of the room. "Who was that, where is the Count, why are you two acting so weird?" Rex and Obi-Wan shared a brief glance and continued shoving me towards the entrance, the sudden sunlight burned my eyes and I hissed as they continued along. "We're over there!" They pushed me some more quickly and I finally broke out of their grasp as we met up with my men. "Where are the rest?" I shook my head; "I was sent with five men, that's all of us." They both looked shocked at my words but it was the truth! "Rex!" Fives and Kix rushed Rex and wrapped him in an awkward hug, everyone else just seemed relieved. "We should go now," Obi-Wan said softly and we led him and Rex to our shuttle hidden a short distance away. Obi-Wan seemed a bit nervous walking through the woods, had he run through them trying to escape before?

We settled and sped away as quickly as possible at least given we were in separatist space. Rex wandered off after both he and Obi-Wan were released from medical, they had no trackers, no nothing in their systems and it was, In fact, them not some sneaky doubles as I had kind of expected given the way Obi-Wan had been acting with that dark haired guy. "So, did you even see the Count at all when you were there?" Obi-Wan blinked, looking away from the window he'd parked himself in front of.

"You saw him too Ahsoka, you just didn't realize it." I saw him? Seriously? "When, where? I didn't think he was even in the room!" Obi-Wan snorted; "He somehow managed to de-age himself, the man that told us goodbye was Count Dooku." No way! "That young man? I didn't even sense any ill intent from him! That couldn't have been him, your pulling my leg!" He shook his head; "No Ahsoka, that was him." That was the strangest thing in the galaxy! "Sith Magic?" He shrugged; "Possibly, I'm not entirely sure as we didn't really talk about it."

They hadn't talked about it of course, because why would Dooku share what had made him so young again with the enemy? What had been with the look shared between them? I had thought it looked well like they wanted to kiss but couldn't with all the people in the room, but apparently, that had been Count Dooku, so that was not what their look had been...What had it been then if not a love-struck look? "How long were you two there? I mean you've been missing for a month and a half after all." Obi-Wan's jaw dropped; "We've been missing for how long!" I snorted; "Six weeks, you've been gone for six weeks." He looked utterly baffled; "It felt so much shorter than that! I can't believe I've been gone for so long!" Well, we couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be back, those weeks felt like the longest weeks of my life.

"I was there first, Rex joined us maybe a week or two ago...Now I have to doubt my own time sense because I didn't feel like I'd been there six weeks, it felt more like two if anything!" So where had Rex been and what had happened to Obi-Wan when he was by himself? "We saw...Um, are you alright?" He turned a blank look on me; "What are you asking Ahsoka?" I bit my lip, should I even ask him about what I had seen, had anyone touched him again when he came to the Count's house? "I saw what happened on Zygerria with the man who bought you." He closed his eyes wearily, was it too much to ask? It had to be intensely personal... Maybe I shouldn't have asked at all?

"Count Dooku has a Cousin, Helgina who is a therapist and talked to me about what happened on Zygerria. I'm not wholly alright, but I'm not going to break apart on you either Ahsoka." I shook my head; "I didn't mean it like that, I was just worried about you! I couldn't believe someone...I was worried that we wouldn't ever be the same after what happened." Obi-Wan frowned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't think for one second anything would change between us Ahsoka, I will be there when you need me I promise."

I hugged him and he tugged me a bit closer; "It's alright, I'm back. I'll try not to worry you like that again." In a war he couldn't promise me that; "Just promise me you'll try your best." He nodded and held me tighter, "Of course. Where would I be without my favorite padawan?" I snorted, there were plenty of places and I wouldn't name any of them. "Sir?" I looked up and spotted Rex, he looked really uncomfortable. "Come in Rex, no need to be shy!" He rolled his eyes at me and took a seat next to us.

"General Kenobi...I. I have to ask you something important." He nodded and let me go, allowing me to sit properly in my seat and settling back into his own. "Yes, ask away Rex." Rex looked highly uncomfortable, "Are you going to be a security threat?" Obi-Wan looked like he just got smacked in the face; "Rex! You know he wouldn't betray us!" I hissed and Obi-Wan shook his head; "Why would you even ask me that Rex?" Rex sighed and lowered his shoulders; "Because I saw you in the hallway last night. Overheard a good chunk of that conversation." What conversation, what were they talking about?

"Oh, Rex. I didn't mean that I would betray everyone. That's not what was happening." Rex rolled his eyes; "It sure sounded like you were confessing your undying love though." Wow! What? Obi-Wan blushed brightly; "I. Rex I'm a Jedi, I have a code to uphold...I could never really. Not for, you heard how that conversation turned out-You know what they said to me." Rex nodded lightly; "I know I still had to ask though, I didn't mean to insult you or the code of the Jedi." Obi-Wan sighed; "I know that it's odd what happened Rex, but I promise you I'm on your side."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I wasn't sure how to write this chapter and well I knew I wanted it to be the rescue chapter but how did I go about doing it??? I almost had it set the night before and having Ahsoka catch Obi-Wan in bed with Yan XD And possibly having her knock Yan out, wanting to murder him even though both he and Obi-Wan were fully dressed in sleeping clothes. but, I figured Yan would know about Ahsoka's arrival and he would totally be a troll enough to invite her for breakfast :D


	14. From whence darkness came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few questions answered and more asked.
> 
> Sorry for the wait folks! I was getting really irritated with this chapter because the first write of it wasn't exactly somewhere I wanted to go, this chapter goes into some pretty dark places, so please be WARNED
> 
> BEWARE IN THIS CHAPTER:  
> Mentions of Slavery, Abuse, various forms of Rape including but not limited to Rape of minors

I woke groggily, what happened? I'd been in the mine on Kadavo, my collar had gone off shocking me till I couldn't move anymore...I still couldn't move, what was going on? I looked up, my arms were chained to a sturdy looking bar. Looking down I felt alarmed and fear course through my veins, someone had stripped me of my clothes.

I had been trained for torture, trained for a number of things really. What were they going to do to me? Two men entered my cell, the shorter one smirked; "Quite a fine specimen, how much?" Shit. This was bad really really bad.

I woke again, my throat hurting and Kix leaning over me. "Rex, it was just a dream. You're safe." I would never truly feel safe ever again. The door to their barracks slid open revealing a somewhat panicked and ruffled Obi-Wan, Kix frowned at the sight. "Rex, I, are you alright?" I curled into myself at Kenobi's words. This was too much, why was he here? "Sir...He had a nightmare." Closing my eyes I tried to tune them out, what had happened to me wasn't going to happen again. Not if I could help it.

I would rather kill myself than ever be used like that again. "Rex, the general's gone. Do you want me to stay here?" I nodded and felt Kix curl around me. Obi-Wan didn't understand, at least not wholly. I'd heard what Anakin and Ahsoka had found when on Zygerria looking for Obi-Wan...The masked man who had raped him, only it had been the Count surely...If that was the case why had Obi-Wan acted like he wanted to be close to the Count? Like he was in love with the man?

Had they already been lovers and Obi-Wan hadn't really been raped? Or was something else going on? Had the Count done something to make Obi-Wan think they were lovers? "Rex'ika." I pulled kix closer to my chest. "I don't know what to do anymore...I got hurt in a way I wasn't expecting and no one noticed."

Kix let out a breath; "Rex? What are you saying?" I should just say it...Let him and Fives go. Why would they want to stay with me after what had been done? "I. They beat me, forced me to fight and kill innocents, and forced me to rape, repeatedly before the Count sent his helper to get me." Kix's arms wrapped tighter around my waist; "Oh Rex, why didn't you say anything sooner?" So that they would leave him sooner?

"I didn't want you to leave me." Kix recoiled as if I had struck him. "Rex, we would never leave you. Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum!" My heart tightened, oh. OH, I would have never thought-why would anyone want me after what had happened and yet Kix. Would Fives feel the same too or would I lose him and yet manage to keep Kix at my side?

The door opened sometime later, who? Someone quietly placed something hard down on the floor and I felt another body slide into the bed, Fives wrapped his arms around both of us and cooed gently when he realized he'd woken me, "It's alright Rex...It's just me. Go back to sleep." I closed my eyes and couldn't help but fall back asleep safe in my lovers' arms.

* * *

 

"Obi-Wan, when you leave you know I cannot hold back. I'll have to look like I want to kill you." I snorted and dipped my head back against his shoulder. The water warm and Yan solid against me, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact I care about you." Yan shook his head, I could feel his worry at that statement. "You act as if you chose this like I didn't..." I sighed; "I'm aware of how this all started, but Helgina helped me work through that and you've shown me that you still have good in your heart."

It also helped we were bound by the force, he couldn't hide from me just as I couldn't hide from him. "Obi-Wan, if you and Helgina talked about your lingering feelings-" I cut him off with a press of my fingers to his lips; "We did talk about my attachment to you, she believed at first I was...suffering from trauma due to what you did, but when I explained it she changed her mind and thought it was Stockholm syndrom...Until I explained about our force bond. She thinks I've healed enough to know what I really wanted...That I do in fact care about you as much as you care about me."

Yan sighed, "I care about you, yes, but only because I am aware of what I did, of how much it shattered you and how much I hated myself for doing something so vile to you. You shouldn't have to endure such a humiliation from anyone." I knew what I had to do...What I had hidden even from myself.

"Telos IV...When I was there, I lost a part of myself...Xanatos was angry that Qui-Gon would choose to take on another padawan, and that we had foiled so many of his plans so he hurt me the only way he figured I could actually be hurt." Even though he'd thought we were going to be executed.

He had still decided to take what innocence I'd had left. Yan tightened his arms around me. "Xanatos...Raped you?" I nodded; "It was more of a power play than anything else, he wanted to show me he was better in every way, I suppose he figured it was the easiest way to break me and to foil any attempt at escape that Qui-Gon and I had up our sleeves."

In the end, it had changed nothing. I had gone and become a Jedi who many looked up to, no one knew what Xanatos did to me till now. "It's because of that pain that I forgive you, knowing that you didn't want to do that to me. Unlike Xanatos, the queen hardly gave you many choices and if you had defied her, she could have very easily hurt one of us."

Yan sighed; "I knew the others were coming for you." Had he not come alone, or had he just been aware they were on their way for me? It didn't matter really, what happened couldn't be changed. "If you had allowed them to take me back you would have never been able to try and get me to help you with your master."

Now that I was back home, I would need to be very careful. Sidious was a very powerful man right now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Chapter Five, I hinted at Obi-Wan's abuse :( But seeing as he was going through some other shit at the time... Yan Taking him on Zygerria, his attempted Suicide, and the emotional rollercoaster that all made him end up being. All of his pain just kind of overwhelmed him I feel. Xanatos was a bastard in my opinion but Qui wasn't good at making choices, just look at all the crap he put Obi-Wan through! I actually really like and hate Qui-Gon, I'm sure that shows lol Though Honestly I couldn't see Xanatos doing that to Obi-Wan but for sake of argument he was one of the best places Obi-Wan would get hurt from and thus in this verse Xanatos is that kind of bastard.


	15. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise!~   
> Random chapter during my work week while I was supposed to be asleep lol It's not the best given I'm ill and sleep deprived but I'll no doubt go over it when I'm more, well me XD
> 
> Also, there was a bit of a time skip, I might get around to filling it but for now it unwritten.

Anger burned through my veins, they had told my padawan where to find Obi-Wan, sent Ahsoka to rescue him even...Without telling me a word! Why would they try to hide his whereabouts like that? Like they couldn't trust me to save him? This wasn't the first time they had no faith in me or Obi-Wan for that matter.

After what he went through, maybe it was wiser to not have any males near him...But, he'd been with Rex. Rex who was having terrible nightmares and shying away from nearly everyone except Kix and Fives. I wished things hadn't turned out the way it had, the queen had lied to me. She had figured me out obviously, but to sell off Obi-Wan and Rex to different people meant she never meant to let them go free for me... She would have made me her slave and I would have never known that those I cared about had been sold into their own brand of darkness.

And I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't there when they needed me the most, I had failed them... I buried my face in my hands, what if I failed them even more? What if I wasn't really the chosen one, instead it had been something Qui-Gon had said simply to get the council to agree to me being taught?

That meant I had been living a lie and wasn't meant for more, sure I had taken both the daughter and the son and shown them what power was, but that didn't mean I was meant to keep the balance, it simply meant that I was extremely powerful.

Did that mean I would fail Padme too? How long before I finally did something that got any of them killed? I couldn't live without Obi-Wan or Padme in my life, it would destroy me to lose either of them...Though the chancellor would tell me that Obi-Wan was on the council and would no doubt lie to me as the rest of them had, and he hadn't, but he could. That threat loomed over me, what if Obi-Wan didn't trust me anymore since I failed him already?

I needed to talk to Obi-Wan, maybe he would start healing if I showed that it didn't matter that whoever bought him raped him, that he was still very much the Jedi he had always been. Rather than hiding away in the library and wandering away from the temple at odd hours.

* * *

  
All of the dirt Obi-Wan had dug up about my master was astounding, how had he managed to find all of the little details that my master hadn't even shared with me? How was this possible, and why hadn't Palpatine covered his back better?

For a master of deception, he must have surely thought everyone was too stupid to put the pieces together the way Obi-Wan had. So easy too, it had taken him only six months of intense digging to find evidence that would damn my master and free us all of that bastard.

I guess Obi-Wan really wanted the end of this war, would he come to me as he promised or would he say that was in a fit of madness neither of us had really wanted. Of course, it would take many more months to even get it to spread wide enough that Palpatine couldn't just kill those who knew the truth and even more months getting the Council to even believe the truth, given how blindly they had followed Palpatine after all.

Now all I had was the waiting game. My comm sounded and I sighed, couldn't my day be over? I wanted to be with Obi-Wan once more. Whether it be in my tub or walking a garden I had never been in, Where Obi-Wan had been when he had found the garden he hadn't said...  
"Yes?" Obi-Wan snorted; "It's only me, you don't have to bite my head off." My lips twitched, he was right of course, but why was he comming me so late? "You're calling awful late aren't you?" Cloth hissed against cloth, was he in bed? "Yes, I had a rather interesting revelation today that I thought I'd share with you. Assuming you didn't know which I doubt."

What had he uncovered today? "And that would be?" Obi-Wan sighed; "About the chips in the clones heads." Oh, so he had found that out. Honestly, I had expected him to figure that one out sooner. "Turn's out our men are far smarter than anyone gave them credit, they were taking them out themselves...They knew they had control devices in their brains."

Now that wasn't something I was expecting, how had they found out and why would they have taken them out, had the Kaminoan's said something? But, that didn't feel right. Why would they say anything since they hardly cared what happened so long as they were paid? "How many have already taken out their chips?" Obi-Wan hummed; "They told me twenty-five percent...But, I think they're lying to me. I've been digging into that recently just to see if I could make an educated guess to how much they had actually done, I think it's closer to sixty percent at least."

Lying to him? Weren't they bred to follow the Jedi when had they started to question the Jedi enough to lie to their faces? "Are you certain, I didn't think they could lie to you?" Obi-Wan snorted; "Of course they can lie to us, we don't expect them to so sometimes they can get away with it." Then that meant we would have had to get rid of them when the empire was built, but since I was taking down my master, I was also taking away a future that had a vast Empire fit for a power-hungry Sith. But, I was building a world where I might be able to have Obi-Wan at my side, at least one where he wasn't going to be killed by me...

Would he want to build a life with me when he realized what I had done?

 

 


	16. Suspicions

Having a meeting with several factions wasn't exactly the best of ideas, but Padme had gotten it into her head that the separatists could be reasoned with, that Yan could be reasoned with. That wasn't to say he couldn't but, he was still following his master and that meant he had to follow whatever orders he was given.

Including hurting one of us, he wouldn't hurt me badly. He couldn't without serious repercussions by the force. That didn't mean he couldn't hurt me through Anakin though seeing as both of us had been assigned to keep the peace at this meeting...Which in my opinion had been a poor choice by the council.

But, given what Yoda had said, this was meant to be. For whatever reason, the force was pushing this meeting. _'Right in the force, this feels. Yes, hrrrm. In serious danger however you will be...The source no doubt the count is.'_ Only I knew better, it wasn't Yan that I was in danger from, it was something else. Obviously clouded by the dark side as many things had been over the years since Anakin had been found. If something got out of hand having both Anakin and I there will either help a great deal or it will make matters much worse...Given our attachments, I had wished to spare Anakin the same turmoil that I had gone through as a young man and I failed him.

His bond to Padme was so strong, so powerful that I feared he would act out should anything happen to her, that he might make choices that he could never take back. I didn't want that for him nor did I want what happened between me and Satine, wanting and yet knowing we could never be unless we forsook our various vows.

The complicated thing I had with Yan...If anyone found out, I would be barred from the order, left with only Yan to turn to and the others would judge me for turning to him in my moment of weakness. Even though they were the ones to force me to his side when they abandoned me for being too close to my grandmaster, they would say he was corrupting me, molding me into a Sith. No one would hear any difference in the matter, why would they?

I would have abandoned one of our key tenets, have compassion but do not be lured into attachments for they led to the dark side...And to be attached to a Sith Lord of all people? No, that would make me no better than him. They would see me as the real reason he often caught us off guard instead of Sidious' work.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme looked worried; "Hm?" I jolted, when had she gotten so close? "Are you alright?" I nodded and put some space between us, "Yes, of course. Just lost in thought about the coming meeting is all." She nodded; "I worry about it, I'm not sure how the meeting can possibly go smoothly." Was she unsure? "Then why go through with this if you didn't think?" She cut me off, fingers cool against my lips. She smelled of blossoming plants, of Naboo even though I knew she hadn't been there in months.

Her cheeks tinged red and she pulled away, "I knew that it should be done even if I didn't think it would work, I hope peace can come. But, I understand people are angry and hurt too." She was wise, she had been when I first met her too, she'd only been what fourteen, fifteen years old? I'd only been twenty-five at that point... Force above, had it really been so long ago?

A cough caught both of us off guard and Anakin looked slightly irritated as he tried to look casual as he leaned against the doorway. His irritation, however, was still strong in the force, I wasn't sure what to make of it though. Was he irritated that Padme had been talking to me? Or was it simple irritation that we would see Yan and would be stuck in his presence for at least three planetary days? Compared to Corusaunt it would be more like five days.

four nights I might be able to share with him if we were careful. Days left feeling lonely and sad, knowing Yan would have to say and do things meant to hurt... And he would try to soothe those hurts as best he could at night, both of us knowing he would only keep hurting both of us as long as his master lived and as long as the war continued.

With both of our knowledge, however, Sidious would be defeated, we would win in the end because he wouldn't have thought we were capable of teaming up and because he underestimated the men I served with. Unfortunately so had I, and all of the order. I hoped one day they could forgive us and our transgressions against them, I had disliked the way they were made for us and died for us since the beginning and yet there was nothing I could do to force an end to the war...Until now. 


	17. Collapse of Faith PT. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random thought occurred to me while I was at work and this is well the start of it XD It ties in nicely with where I was heading anyway! As always Thank you for reading! IF you have the time or inclination please review, it helps writers like me get better when you either point out what you like or point out errors or things you disliked and all three just make my day :) :)

  
He was coming to the meeting, I would get to see Obi-Wan. Maybe even get to spend a few moments alone with him, not that I really should. I allowed him too many things, each touch, each kind word...I shouldn't be allowing this behavior, I shouldn't want this. But, he had made it quite clear he knew what he wanted and yet a part of me doubted it. Doubted that if he was given a choice he would choose me, how could he after all the pains I had put him through.

Coldly ignoring him when Qui-Gon died, not telling him I was going to leave the order. Chopping Skywalkers hand off, injuring Obi-wan himself in that same fight. The fighting afterward and the cruel words I had spoken. Raping him and yet he still acted as if he could possibly care about me as if he might actually have feelings for me.

As much as I wish I could truly be close to him... I knew our days were numbered, each a sweet agony that I allowed into my heart. A knife that would finally finish me when all was said and done. But on the same hand, my master would be dead and Obi-Wan wouldn't die, especially since the clones had managed to take out the chips in their heads. That had been the biggest part of my masters' plan and it had been neatly dispatched by the very beings it had meant to use against their will!

Good. All the pieces were coming together and soon no doubt my master would fall and I would be free of him, and quite possibly my own life. I didn't want to die, but at least Skywalker wouldn't be the one to off me-or at the most, not the way he did in my vision. As much as I wished to be alive and have Obi-wan at my side I had to think strategically, I was the figurehead of the separatist and that meant that I would have to be publicly punished unless of course, I could keep the separatist movement alive and separate from the republic. Only as a deal a part of my 'punishment' I would no longer be in control, and there would be a republic representative who took part in any meetings to have a republic word should we wish to do something against our new agreements.

This meeting might give me a way to start those talks for real while making my master think I was simply leading them on. Knowing that I wouldn't really hand over power like that, and why should he know any different? I was so very faithful after all. Burning and building at the same time and no one other than Obi-wan would realize just how sincere I was actually being.

I sighed the start of a long headache certainly. "Sir, they have arrived, they're about to set down on pad two." I nodded and followed the security guard, everyone would come to meet each new arrival. Amidala was at the very last arrival, Lucky her, not having to meet everyone as they arrived unless you arrived at about the same time.

A ship landed and I waited for my first sight of Obi-wan in the flesh and blood for the first time in over a year. He looked tired, dark bags darkened his face, wary eyes regarded everything as Skywalker and Amidala made their way down the ramp. He limped, hardly noticeable if you didn't know the way he moved the way I did. Had he been injured? What foolish scheme of his had managed that? Skywalker screamed agitation into the force, that was not a good sign in the least. At least he wouldn't be talking at the conference, Obi-Wan as a master and on the council would make it clear the Jedi's stance.

"Count Dooku." Amidala actually seemed to be hesitant to meet me. "Senator Amidala, this way. The others are waiting in the reception hall, all of them are quite excited about your arrival." She scowled at me; "This isn't a trick is it?" To the point, I could see why people liked her. "No, not a trick. We are here to talk peace and I won't ruin that with trickery."

I also made it clear I wasn't the one to start this to my master, he'd told me to kill whoever did. I told him it was done but people were still interested in this and I could not tell them...No without a good reason, a reason my master knew I couldn't rightly give. So he'd given me orders to just observe rather than participate, he would know I had gone against him. I had a few of the others willing to drag me into the conversation, not knowing they risked the ire of a sith master.

"Then lead the way." I held my elbow out for her and she daintily took it as if we did this frequently, that it was normal to take hold of an enemies arm and allow them to lead you to an unknown location. Had I been the way I had been two years ago I would have led her to her death, thanks to Esh-Baal and Obi-wan I was a new man. Not that anyone but those close to me knew. Thank the old gods for disguises, no one knew I was young again here other than Obi-wan and myself.

"I must say it's a surprise that you would allow the others to talk when you yourself would rather the Jedi die and the republic crumble." Too honest, though refreshing. "I am done ruling with an iron fist, I'm much too _advanced_ in age to rule for long after this war is over. So, I allowed them this concession." Honesty for honesty's sake, even if it was somewhat of a lie and my master wouldn't believe a word of it if it reached him.

"I'm grateful that you finally see some sense. Even if it's not for a good reason." Was dying of old age not a good reason, and why was that? "Age takes us all my dear, you'll understand when you're my age." She snorted and rebuked the statement. "Honestly your not that old!" I chuckled, no I wasn't and with my youth restored I wouldn't ever be as old as I once had been. Wouldn't suffer the aches and pains that came with age.


	18. Collapse of Faith PT. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, what a ride this has been. I love and hate getting ideas at work because it takes me forever to actually write stuff out, and in the meantime, the idea no matter how small beats me over the head lol This has thankfully been a pretty fast write for me, but there is so much going on XD

This had to be fake, I knew it wasn't but I wanted so badly for it to be. Obi-Wan, the man who raised me and was an exemplary Jedi...Was in bed with a man. At least that allowed me some comfort, Obi-Wan and Padme were not seeing each other behind my back as I had thought on the ship when I caught her touching him. But to find video proof of Obi-Wan breaking a rule set down by the Council was beyond crazy, he always preached to me that the rule for attachment was there for a reason... And yet here he was in bed, being held by the man. How long had he had a lover? After what happened to him or before that?

Or...My mind supplied me with what I had seen a year ago. Was this the man who hurt Obi-Wan and if it was why was Obi-Wan allowing his touch? Was this man the reason for all the times Obi-Wan disappeared late at night or early in the morning? Had he been allowing this man to frip him repeatedly and if that was the case why? Had...Had the man messed with Obi-Wan's mind and made him think he cared about this man?

If that was the case than it wasn't Obi-Wan's fault for breaking the rules, it meant he was being abused right under my nose. Oh god, Padme had said something about making sure Obi-Wan was heading to bed, to tell him goodnight and that was bad! Both men stiffened, Padme must have already made it to Obi-Wan's rooms, seeing as they weren't very far from ours.

Not that I'd really been in my room much as I had been more in Padme's room. I missed my wife, after all, I spent hardly any time with her and it ached something fierce when I missed her. She belonged at my side and yet we couldn't and shouldn't show our love. Not if I wanted to stay a Jedi.

Both men relaxed, Padme no doubt saying goodnight and walking away. But, I needed answers. If the man was, in fact, the one who raped Obi-Wan than I needed to get Obi-Wan out of that situation, if he wasn't being abused then I needed to know why Obi-Wan had been so forceful about that particular rule if he himself was breaking it.

I flipped the camera system off. It had been as a safety precaution and yet, yet it had shown me something I could hardly believe and couldn't share. Padme would wonder what was wrong with me, and I couldn't tell her what I had seen. Not when it was possible that Obi-Wan was being attacked, I hadn't told her about what I'd seen when Obi-Wan was kidnapped, couldn't tell her I'd seen Obi-Wan being raped... Now I couldn't tell her that he was either being abused or was breaking a big rule.

* * *

  
That had scared me, I knew Padme was suspicious given I hadn't wanted to open the door, I doubt my excuse really even made a dent in that suspicion... "No doubt Skywalker will be here in a moment." I nodded, he would show as soon as Padme told him of her concern. Yan flicked his fingers and the shower started in the other room, "You might as well look the part." True. I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Too bad we were interrupted, I would have liked to lay in your arms tonight."

Yan gave me a sad look; "I know...I would have welcomed that as well." He moved quickly, throwing on his clothes and making his way out of the room. As much as my heart ached at not being able to be held by him I knew I would end up being confronted by Anakin tonight.  
I couldn't tell him the truth, how could I? He wouldn't understand and I hardly understood this situation myself. Being held by Yan was it's own special sort of hell because we had been borne out of something terrible and yet I yearned for him. I was a Jedi, I shouldn't want him-I shouldn't be attached to him the way I was and yet here we were a year after this madness started and I was still willing to be with him, still willing to leave the order if certain changes were not made.

Our bond was powerful, and since we both had the same goal of killing Palpatine... Surely the order would afford him some leniency? He had felt that the Order had gone in the wrong direction and left. Sidious had played those wants and Yan had fallen for the offered power the dark side could give. So that he could smash the order and rebuild it. I sighed and rinsed the soap out of my hair, Anakin was coming now. He felt unbalanced, something akin to rage and fear mixed together to make a potent cocktail of emotions that threaten to overwhelm me.

Anakin had always been so powerful in the force and our training bond had only amplified that. I stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting a robe around me as he knocked on the door. I opened it to find him red-faced and out of breath. "Anakin, what's wrong? Come in." He stepped into the room his eyes darting around the room and then landing on me as the door closed. I felt like he was staring through me, what was going on?

"Obi-Wan I need you to be truthful with me." I felt my heart hammer in my chest, what brought this about so suddenly? "Anakin?" He let out a harsh breath, pacing as he did when he was truly agitated. I had never been able to soothe him when he was a child and had to move, to do something to get all the emotions out.

"The man that was here, who is he?" I froze, what? How had Anakin known! "Anakin, what are you talking about?" Anakin scowled at me; "I have spy camera's in most of the rooms to keep an eye on everyone." Oh, Force, I hadn't thought to check for anything-Yan hadn't either...We had thought we were safe, only Anakin now knew something was going on. "Anakin...I. I can't tell you who he is."

Anakin gasped and clutched at his chest; "Why can't you? I don't understand why you've lied to me! You told me over and over again since I was little that attachments were against the rules and yet here you are!" Things were shaking with Anakin's rage.

"Anakin!" He snarled, eyes wild. "Why did you lie to me?" I shivered, oh no. Why was Anakin, what had Palpatine done to him? "I didn't lie Anakin, I meant it. I still do. What happened between me and him...It changed things for me. I. I'm going to leave the order when everything is said and done...Because I will be exiled, I would rather leave on my terms."

Anakin looked lost; "Who is he? He isn't the man who...Who hurt you is he? Because if he is, he's just using you-He'll hurt you again." No, Yan wouldn't hurt me again, not the way he had when all of this started. "He didn't want to hurt me Anakin, that's why I've allowed him so close."

I held a hand up and used our link; 'Anakin, we don't know if this room is clean of bugs other than yours' That got Anakin to calm down at least a little. He wandered around my room checking. If we weren't clear, then someone was about to ruin everything that I was trying to do. Palpatine had to be defeated and I couldn't do that from the outside. "We're clear, now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"He's helping me to take down Darth Sidious. We know who he is, I've been gathering evidence for a year now thanks to his help...I. I grew attached to him, I regret it but I can't exactly stop." Anakin looked so lost like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He is the man who raped you." I closed my eyes, I didn't want Anakin to know, I couldn't...I had raised him to be a Jedi and now look at what happened? He'd married Padme, was being corrupted by a Sith Lord and had been let down by me. "He didn't want to, it was the Queen who insisted on it." Anakin slumped into a chair.

"And what, you're in love with him?" I shook my head; "I have a force bond with him...But, I could love him I'm sure. That's why when Sidious is gone, I will leave the order for him." Anakin sighed; "You...I'm married to Padme." I snorted, his eyes found mine, curiosity on his face; "Anakin that is the most known secret in the galaxy." His jaw dropped, eyes wide. "You knew?" I wanted to laugh, did he seriously think he was hiding it? "Everyone does. We're not blind you know." It had caught me off guard naturally, but I saw how much they loved each other. Why wouldn't they marry?

"And the man, does he know you'll leave the order for him?" I nodded, I doubt he actually believed it though. "He knows I told him as much." Anakin scrubbed his face and leaned back in the chair. "Who is Sidious and what do you have on him?" Now that I couldn't tell him given how close to the man he was.

"I can't tell you yet Anakin, I need more time to set up a way to catch him in the act so there is no doubt he is in fact who I say he is." Anakin frowned; "I can help." No, he couldn't. "Anakin I don't want you to tell anyone, I mean anyone, so I can't tell you." His frown only deepened. "I won't tell anyone, not Padme." I sighed; "Promise me Anakin, promise me on her life you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

This was a stupid dangerous plan, but if we could work together we could uncover Palpatine sooner. Make it look like Anakin was ready for the taking, possibly fake Padme's death to get the spider out of his hiding hole. "I. I promise on her life and Ahsoka's." I wasn't expecting that, he did care for our padawan, but enough to promise on her life?

"Anakin, it is very shocking but I need you at your calmest." He nodded, fear crowding on his face along with guilt and interest. "Who is he?" I sat, I couldn't tell him standing. He'd probably just knock me over anyway. "Chancellor Palpatine." He stared at me blankly, like his brain had just shut down. I didn't blame him, that was what I had really been expecting from him. Now, to wait for him to assimilate that knowledge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it happened lol Poor Anakin, Obi-Wan totally blew his mind XD


	19. Rip the Veil from my Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's reaction to what he has been told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is such a brat but I understand his turmoil, he trusted Palpatine so much and even when he found out the truth in the movies he still trusted the man no matter how much it hurt him! Seriously Anakin has some issues! I always disliked Anakin XD but loved Vader-is that weird?! In my story I felt like this kind of blow to Anakin from someone he trusted and not in the heat of battle and fear would actually do him some good!

"Chancellor Palpatine." I froze, that couldn't be. Why would Obi-Wan say that? He...He made me promise on lives and tells me Palpatine was. I felt like I was far away, floating on waves of the force. Palpatine, the man who had been my friend... I started and flinched away from Obi-Wan. When had he gotten dressed? He capped the bottle he'd wafted under my nose.

We had figured out pretty quick how to get me out of my head, the salts he had found were pungent, but not terribly so. "Back with the living, I see." I snorted, following his movements with my eyes. "You just told me a man who was kind to me and was pretty much the leader of the republic is also the Sith Master who wants power and." This made no sense; "Why would you tell me that? It can't be true!"

Obi-Wan looked disappointed with me but it didn't make sense to me! "He's been so good to everyone, why would you think he was the Sith Master? Why would he betray everyone like that!" Obi-Wan sighed; "Anakin, he's purposely seemed good to everyone and made Count Dooku the figurehead so he could work in the shadows. I have proof."

Proof. Proof that someone I trusted really was the reason I was in a war zone more often than not these days, why would he do that? Why would he be a Sith Master if he was doing so much good for the galaxy? "Then explain it to me, because I think you're wrong. It has to be wrong!"

Obi-Wan let out a breath; "Let me call someone, he can help me explain...Perhaps convince you what I found is true." How many people knew about what Obi-Wan suspected and agreed with him? Was the Sith Lord actually controlling this and making it look like Palpatine was actually the Master?

Obi-Wan made his call and we waited in silence for the other man. How could this be, If Palpatine was really the Sith Master...What had he meant to do befriending me? But it wasn't true, it couldn't be and yet... It made a certain amount of sense, didn't it?

He wanted power as all Sith did and what better way than to start a war and gain emergency powers? Padme had told me all about those, she thought that if it came down to it they might be invoked. She didn't like the idea but understood why it might be helpful. Only If Palpatine was a Sith Lord, he wouldn't give the power back once he'd gotten it. "How much do you have on him that would stick?" Obi-Wan poured some tea with a huff, "Not nearly enough. That's where you come in, both I and Yan are certain that he intends on making-"

"Yan?" Obi-Wan froze, eyes wide. He hadn't meant to share his lovers' name. "You his apprentice." Nope, that was not how that was going to play. "Palpatine thinks he can corrupt me, well that's not going to happen, but please let's get back to Yan can we?" Obi-Wan let out a helpless noise; "Please Anakin, let it go." I shook my head; "You know all about Padme and me. I want to know more about you and Yan." Obi-Wan sighed and covered his eyes; "You are going to freak out and it will cause problems, I need you fully on board with stopping Sidious."

Freak out? Hardly. "I think I'm in shock currently so I doubt I'll freak out right now." Bright blue-green eyes peeked over his hand. "Oh, I have no doubt you're in shock currently, I don't want to deal with the aftermath if I talk about Yan as well."

The door chime dinged and I started, I had forgotten he'd gone and called someone. The door opened and a cloaked figure entered the room when the door shut I gasped as Count Dooku pulled his hood from his head. No. Obi-Wan was working with the Count of all people? Yes, this was all a big lie made up by the Count! But, why was Obi-Wan believing anything the Count said?

"I see things have gone beyond what you intended for the night." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes; "Oh yes because telling Anakin was exactly what I wanted to do tonight." They bickered for a moment as if they were good friends and not enemies. "Explain to me why you two are working together and why you believe Palpatine is the Sith Master."

Obi-Wan handed the Count a cup of tea and took a seat near me as the Sith Lord we knew for sure was an actual Sith took a seat a bit further from me but close enough to Obi-Wan he could probably reach out and grab him. That most certainly set me on edge, Obi-Wan had no problem with the man who had tried to kill him sitting so close, the man who had chopped my arm off!

"I have been following him for years now. He didn't hide his plan from me, I know for a fact that Darth Sidious is Palpatine. Obi-Wan has been gathering intel against my master because I want my master's downfall. I don't agree with the future he is intent on having." Yes because it didn't put him in power!

This was a power struggle as simple as that-Wait...But that would mean that... That Palpatine really was the Sith Master, that Dooku meant it. He was telling the truth, but how could that be? "If it is true why hasn't anyone realized it?" Yoda was far from stupid, and so was the rest of the Council, not that we always agreed of course but they wouldn't just overlook a Sith Master surely!

Dooku sighed lightly and took a sip of his tea before answering; "I believe it has to do with where the Jedi Temple is." What did that mean? "The temple?" He nodded; "I still haven't confirmed it but, the temple might have been built on top of an existing one, a Sith one." But what did that matter? "So?" Obi-Wan glanced at Dooku, "We believe it is possible that the lingering dark side from the temple of the Sith would have infected our temple. Causing us to lose what little ability we had to sense the dark side, making it easier for Sith to hide from us."

Thus hiding a Sith Master in plain sight, and he would know quite a bit about us thanks to me...That meant that They might not be wrong, but Dooku was up to something all the same. We would have to find out the truth though and bring this madness to an end. "Say I believe you two, how do we get him to out himself once and for all?" They didn't believe me, of course not because I most certainly didn't believe them. I think Dooku was trying to use Obi-Wan and for whatever reason Obi-Wan couldn't see it. Was Dooku doing something to Obi-Wan or had he been very convincing?

"We want to fake Padme's death." Padme...My angel, my love. It would ruin me if she were really dead, and I would go to Palpatine in my grief because he knew me and he wouldn't tell me to put those emotions into the force. "We would have to give her a really good reason." They nodded; "We have that covered. You, however, cannot breath a word of any of this to anyone including her."

Obi-Wan wanted to talk to her I took it. "I don't want him talking to her alone." Obi-Wan nodded; "Alright, would you like it better if I was there?" No, that didn't make me feel any better, but it was better than nothing. "Yes. Have you told anyone else what you suspect?" The shook their heads; "It is an extremely delicate piece of information, we couldn't share it with anyone until now. I may have enough intel but with you and Padme, we will be possibly able to catch him out."

And if we didn't, we would catch Dooku in a lie and take him down once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

He looked surprised to see me, and honestly, my last minute call would throw him off. "Anakin what's wrong my boy?" I swallowed, a pit carved into my chest at what I would have to say to him. "My...She died. I wasn't there and she died." Palpatine looked confused; "Who died?" I fell limply into a chair, "Padme...I.I loved her with everything I had and I failed her, she was my wife." Palpatine came to stand next to me.

"Anakin?" I looked up, I had tears streaming down my face because the mere thought of her beautiful face in death was too much for me. "Please, I can't. I don't know what to do." The man took a deep breath, "How did she?" I shook my head; "Poison, someone slipped it into a drink she had last night. It was slow acting so no one knew. Until I." I allowed my voice to crack and buried my face in my hands.

"Oh my poor boy, I am so sorry for your loss." I shook my head and let out a whine. "I loved her so much and there was nothing! I didn't know!" I stood pacing, hardly looking at him. What was his next move and what would be mine? "The people who did this?" I shook my head; "It's being investigated, I. I needed. I can't show the others how much this has affected me."

He nodded; "And when you find the ones responsible?" I snarled; "I'll kill every last one of them." Allowing the anger I had felt at my mothers' death to fuel me. I caught the smirk out of the corner of my eye. What was that about? He wasn't really... Oh, force he really was wasn't he?

"My boy, I have an idea of who might have done this to you." I jerked my head to look at him, what did he mean? "But, how?" He shook his head; "We knew the Council was lying to you if they found out about your love for your wife. Well, we couldn't very well lose you could we?"

Oh no. He was suggesting that the Jedi Council, but why? "I don't. Why would they do that? I've never agreed with them but that doesn't mean that they would, would they?" Palpatine laid a hand on my shoulder. "So that they could control you better. Because they knew she was your guiding light."

They were not like that. That was not the truth, they were cold sometimes I admitted that, but for them to have willingly caused someone's death like Padme's was far beyond what they were willing to do. "What do I do?" Palpatine's eyes glittered with malice, oh what was he going to suggest? "Anakin. Become my apprentice. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force, maybe together we can bring Padme back." A sick feeling filled my gut. He was a Sith.

I backed away; "You are a Sith." Palpatine grinned and nodded; " I am, and the Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith, you will become to save the life of the one you care so much for." That wasn't going to happen. "I'm sorry but did I hear that correctly? You are a Sith?" Obi-Wan said from the doorway, I turned Obi-Wan along with Yoda, and Windu stood there tall and powerful.

I retreated further away from Sidious, I couldn't be part of this fight, Obi-Wan had been very clear on that. Simply because Sidious would say things, offer things to me to save his own skin. "What?" Sidious was completely blindsided. "We found evidence of your treachery Chancellor Palpatine, or should we call you Darth Sidious?" Windu said as he walked down the steps, lightsaber in hand. We all knew this would end up in a fight.

Sidious snarled and lept at Windu, a Lightsaber coming into his had. His blade crossing with Windu's well-timed activation of his own saber. "Anakin!" I hurried away from the fight, I wanted to fight too though! I hesitated behind Obi-Wan, I knew this was the plan. But, I could help! I could make things better!

Yoda and Obi-Wan engaged Sidious, the hum and hiss of lightsabers filing the room. Sidious twirled his Saber and struck Windu and Obi-Wan a glancing blow causing both men to hiss and move out of range as Yoda defended their retreat. Windu recovered first and lashed out, moving in near perfect time with Yoda.

I could help them, I wanted to help them take Sidious down... Obi-Wan moved in, his intent clear. Sidious blocked Obi-Wan as he brought his blade down, in doing so left himself open to Yoda and Windu who lunged to skewer him. Sidious smirked and threw lightning at Windu who screamed in agony! Yoda lept high into the air and lashed out with the force, causing Sidious to lose his balance and fall against one of the large windows, causing it to shatter.

A hand landed on my shoulder, Dooku stood at my side. When had he arrived? "We must stay out of this." I shook my head; "We have to help!" His grip on my shoulder tightened, his eye's hard. "We will only get in the way, he would use you."

"Anakin! Please, don't let them kill me!" I shivered and Obi-Wan while keeping an eye on Sidious shouted; "Anakin get out of here!" he knew I would be conflicted, of course, he knew. Sidious scowled and threw lightning at Obi-Wan who shrieked in pain as it threw him across the room. Slamming into the massive desk that took up so much of the room; "Obi-Wan!"

Dooku let out a snarl, quivering in place but he didn't let me go. I knew they had grown close, that they were good friends now. But the rage swirling in Dooku's eyes actually frightened me, why was he so angry. They hadn't been close for long, had they?

"Yan, take Anakin away you will!" Yoda shouted as he continued his duel with Sidious, Windu's face a mask of concentration as he battled. Dooku hesitated and I darted away to Obi-Wan who still lay on the desk, either because he'd been knocked out or dead I didn't know.

"Anakin!" I pressed my fingers against Obi-Wan's neck and he grabbed my arm, just dazed by the electricity and the fall. "I told you to.. To get away." I shook my head; "We're a team, I can't just leave you here!" He wobbled onto his feet and steadied himself. "I can't let you be tricked by him Anakin, if you-" If I what? Side with Sidious? Obi-Wan shook his head; "Yan please, get him out of here."

He darted away and struck out at Sidious, Sidious hissed and batted away all three Masters fighting him. He spotted me and Dooku; "My apprentice!" Dooku shook his head; "Apprentice no more!" And Dooku strolled into the fight, his saber igniting. He knew as well as I did we shouldn't be part of this fight but also knew that we stood a better chance with us in the fight.

I pulled out my own saber and rushed into the conflict, as much as Obi-Wan wanted my safety, we were partners, he had been my master. I wanted him safe too, and if that meant fighting the man who I had grown to care about as a good friend, who had betrayed me and the Jedi and the republic then so be it.

Thanks to having fought Dooku so many times I was certain, he and Obi-Wan were working in harmony, Dooku's Makashi quick and precise as always. Soresu a compliment as they both used quick saber work. Sidious was pushed back, Yoda and Windu also pushing forward. Sidious was losing the ground he had taken, Dooku and Obi-Wan forcing nearly all of his attention as Yoda struck out, he screamed as he was unarmed, his arm and saber falling to the ground.

"Anakin they will only betray you in the end! Help me!" I shook my head, saber igniting. "You will not lie to me anymore. You are going to be taken in and charged for your crimes!" Sidious shook his head; "What about my apprentice, who ordered your mothers death?" I stiffened. The Tusken Raiders had murdered my mother, we had never really understood why...but that made sense. Dooku, under orders from Sidious, had hired them to kill my mother!

I shouted and lept forward my saber sliding easily into Sidious' chest. How dare he talk about my mother! "Anakin!" Hands pulled me away from the corpse, my saber swiftly yanked out of my hands. I snarled and fought against the hands. "Anakin please!" I pulled away and turned on the hands. Only to find Obi-Wan holding his wrist where I had scratched him. Oh. Oh, force.

"I. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I know Anakin."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes so hopefully, this fight wasn't too horrible to read lol Finally I have reached my goal. Finding our way to Sidious' death. This all started because I wanted Dooku with Obi-Wan XD Plus it was nice writing them working together, form two's Makashi and Form Three's Soresu.
> 
> Both using economy of movement and quick precise cuts, I kind of figured they would work together really well since one is focused on blade to blade combat and the other for blade to blaster combat XD Or at least that's what Wookiepedia said LOL


End file.
